Want to Meet You Again
by ciocarlie
Summary: -Aku tidak seharusnya membencimu... Hanya karena kau muncul ketika primo meninggal dan wajahmu yang mirip dengannya...-G want to meet him finale-
1. Ch 1, GStorm Guardian

Cio : Ladies and Gentleman! It's time to Primo Familinga fanfiction! XD

Kiri n Kozu : *tepok tangan*

Cio : entah ada angin apa, badai apa, apapun itu xD gw pengen bikin fanfiction dengan setting 'bener-bener' di masa Giotto. Dan sekarang, Giotto cman bakal jadi Major Character, dan yang jadi mainnya adalah semua guardiannya! XD

Kiri : Dan lagi-lagi deathfic lah yang dibuat oleh sensei... -_-

Cio : ga usah dengerin dia D

* * *

Title : Want to Meet You Again

Rated : K+

Genre : Angst/Friendship

Main Pairing : All Primo Guardian x TYL 27

Major Pairing : All Primo Guardian x Giotto

Disclaimed : Want to Meet you Again © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : Gaje, AU story, Character Death, OOC

**Chapter 1, G-Storm Guardian**

_**'Kau tidak mengerti, aku... Dengan tanganku ini aku sudah membunuhnya!'**_

_**~G, in front of Giotto's coffin**_

* * *

Laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya bisa terdiam didepan sebuah makam. Makam orang yang paling berharga dan paling ingin ia lindungi melebihi apapun. Ia merapatkan giginya dan hanya mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras.

Kenapa... Kenapa dia malah harus melihat orang yang ingin dan harus ia lindungi meninggal didepan matanya. Dia sangat bodoh, ia lengah dan membuatnya malah dilindungi oleh orang itu. Terduduk didepan peti mati yang hari ini akan ditutup dan mengubur orang itu untuk selama-lamanya.

"Maafkan aku... Giotto..."

-*_*Flash Back*_*-

"Hm? Apa yang kau katakan tadi Giotto?" G dan Giotto sudah berteman sejak kecil. Mereka selalu bersama dan G selalu berkata kalau dia akan melindungi Giotto sampai kapanpun. Saat ini usianya beranjak 16 tahun begitu juga dengan Giotto.

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah kelompok. Mungkin, bisa dikatakan sebagai mafia..." Giotto tersenyum sambil merebahkan dirinya disana.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu?" G hanya melihat teman semasa kecilnya itu dan menatap langit disana. "Ada yang mengincarmu kah? Katakan saja padaku, aku akan menembak mereka saat itu juga..."

"B-Bukan begitu G..." Giotto terlihat panik ketika G sudah mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya. Dengan cepat, Giotto langsung menghentikannya. "Hanya saja... Aku ingin melindungi orang-orang yang memang ingin dan perlu aku lindungi..." Giotto menutup matanya dan tersenyum. "Seperti kau yang selalu ada disampingku dan melindungiku..."

"Giotto...?" G melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia mempunyai inisiatif seperti itu? Tetapi, ia tidak ingin memaksakan sahabatnya itu untuk menceritakan alasannya kepadanya. Dia hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Terserah padamu saja Giotto... Tetapi, walaupun kau melarang aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi..."

"Tentu saja..." Giotto bangkit dari tempatnya dan menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu. "Aku akan membutuhkanmu G. Kau selalu bisa diandalkan..."

"Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang memanfaatkanku?" G melihat kearah Giotto yang sekarang ini mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tetapi, aku memang membutuhkanmu..." Giotto menatap kearah langit lagi dan kemudian menoleh kearah G sambil tersenyum. "Karena kau adalah temanku yang sangat berharga..."

-*_*End*_*-

Dia ingat, ketika pertama kalinya Giotto mengatakan akan membuat sebuah kelompok yang ia buat karena ingin melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Sejak saat itu, mulai dari awal sekali dia dan Giotto membentuk kelompok ini, Vongola Familinga.

Walaupun pada akhirnya dia sedikit repot dengan beberapa masalah dan mengingat kalau Giotto dengan kepolosan dan juga kebaikan hatinya itu bisa dengan mudah percaya dengan orang lain dan mudah untuk ditipu oleh orang-orang, dia tetap melakukannya dengan senang hati. Dia juga masih tetap melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai kaki tangan Giotto, dan akan tetap terus berada dipihaknya walau apapun yang terjadi.

Dengan statusnya sebagai guardian storm dari Giotto, itu berarti ia mempunyai tugas yang sebenarnya sejak dulu sudah ia pegang dan ia ingat. Yaitu, ia akan melindungi Giotto, apapun yang terjadi. Tetapi, ia juga harus berhati-hati agar Giotto tidak lepas kendali karena melihat dirinya terluka parah, sama seperti ketika ia melihat untuk pertama kalinya Giotto berada dalam mode Hyper Dying Willnya.

-*_*Flash Back*_*-

G memegangi wajahnya yang terluka parah akibat serangan musuh yang menjebak mereka. Beberapa musuh mengepung mereka dan akan menyerang G. Dia bisa menghindari semua serangan itu kalau ia mengelak. Tetapi, saat ini Giotto berada dibelakangnya dan kalau ia mengelak, maka yang akan terkena serangan adalah Giotto.

"Tch... Sial..." G mencoba untuk melindungi Giotto yang menjadi sasaran utama dari serangan itu. Semenjak pertama kali didirikan oleh mereka berdua, dengan cepat kelompok Vongola menguasai dunia mafia. Ini menjadi pedang bermata dua bagi G dan Giotto. Di satu sisi, ini akan mempermudah Giotto untuk mendapatkan orang-orang yang ia sebut keluarga yang ingin ia lindungi, dan juga membuat Vongola menjadi sebuah kelompok mafia yang besar dan kuat, tetapi di sisi lain seiring semakin meluasnya wilayah Vongola banyak juga musuh-musuh yang mengincarnya dan bermaksud untuk membunuh Giotto.

BANG!

Ketika G lengah dan memfokuskan diri kepada Giotto yang harus ia lindungi, sebuah peluru mengenai tubuhnya dan menyebabkan perutnya terluka.

"G! Kau tidak apa-apa!" Giotto menghampiri G dan mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa primo..." G memegangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah. "Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sementara aku akan menghentikan mereka semua..."

"Tidak, kalau aku pergi dari sini kau bisa mati!"

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa, bukankah tugasku sebagai guardian... Memang melindungimu...?" G masih berusaha untuk tertawa dan melihat Giotto. "Kalau kau sampai terluka disini, aku akan gagal menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang guardian..."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku disini sebagai seorang sahabat!" Giotto melihatnya dengan wajah cemas. "Biarkan aku terluka, dan jangan anggap aku sebagai pemimpin, karena aku juga keluargamu!"

"Primo...?" G hanya melihatnya saja. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seorang penembak akan menebak Giotto dari atas. "Giotto, awas!"

BANG!

G untuk kedua kalinya melindungi Giotto. Tetapi, semua tenaganya untuk bertarung bahkan untuk bangkit dan tetap sadar sudah habis.

"...G..." Hanya suara itu yang ia dengar terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

"...Ugh..." Setelah beberapa lama tidak sadarkan diri, G membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada dirumah sakit. Bangkit sambil memegang perutnya, ia melihat sekitarnya untuk menemukan Giotto.

"Kau sudah sadar... G...?" Suara itu, suara yang dikenalnya. Tetapi, entah kenapa suara itu lebih dingin dan juga lebih terdengar tegas dibanding sebelumnya. Ia melihat kearah Giotto yang memandanginya dari pantulan jendela, dan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Giotto, kau tidak-" G menghentikan kata-katanya ketika ia melihat mata Giotto. Bukan mata yang hangat seperti dulu, bukan senyuman hangat seperti yang ia tunjukkan biasanya. Hanya tatapan dingin dan kosong tetapi penuh dengan ketegasan, dan juga senyuman tipis yang tidak sehangat dulu. "Giotto... Kau..."

-*_*End*_*-

Semenjak kejadian itu, Giotto menjadi orang yang berbeda. Walaupun sifatnya masih sama, senyuman dan tatapan hangat itu sudah jarang ia perlihatkan. Giotto memang menjadi lebih kuat dan waspada, sehingga ia disegani oleh semua orang. Sebenarnya G merasa senang ketika itu, karena Giotto jadi bertambah dewasa. Tetapi, terkadang ia merindukan senyuman dan tatapan itu.

Mengeluarkan flame dari cincin Vongola yang ada ditangannya, ia memunculkan panah berwarna merah dan terbentuk dari benda seperti tengkorak. Ia ingat, ketika itu Giotto memberikan senjata ini padanya. Ia benar-benar menggunakan panah itu sejak Giotto memberikannya padanya, dengan maksud untuk lebih bisa melindungi Giotto dari serangan musuh yang kuat.

Tetapi... Pada akhirnya, ia malah membunuhnya dengan panah ini. Ya... Dia melukai dan membuatnya meninggal karena itu. Bahkan, sekarang ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat senjata yang sudah merenggut nyawa sahabatnya itu, pemimpinnya, dan juga orang yang paling ia sayangi.

-*_*Flash Back*_*-

"Sial, dimana si brengsek itu!" G dan juga yang lainnya berlari dan mencoba untuk mengejar Spade yang pada saat itu menghilang. Tetapi, yang menunggu mereka malah beberapa musuh yang siap menyerang mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, Alaude dan Lampo dimana mereka!" Giotto menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat sekitarnya. Ia tidak bisa menemukan dua guardiannya itu.

"Lampo sepertinya agak terlambat karena lelah..." Knuckle mencoba untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. "Tetapi, Alaude menghilang sejak kita dikepung oleh musuh!"

"Sial... Orang itu..." G terlihat marah pada Alaude dan juga Spade. Sementara Giotto melihat kesekitarnya dan Hyper Intuitionnya mengatakan Spade dan Alaude ada disekitar sini. "Primo minggir! Ada sesuatu yang mendekati kita!" G berlari kedepan Giotto dan mengarahkan senjatanya pada salah satu bagian dari ruangan itu. Giotto dan yang lainnya juga melihat ke sisi itu dan tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan ditempat itu. G menjadi semakin waspada dan semua guardian langsung melindungi Giotto. Seseorang datang dan tidak jelas terlihat karena asap yang mengelilinginya. "Siapapun dia, sepertinya dia berbahaya... Aku akan membidiknya..." G mengeluarkan flamenya dan akan menembak orang itu. Ketika flame sudah ditembakkan, Hyper Intuition Giotto bekerja dan mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kalau sampai panah itu mengenai orang yang ada disana, dan ia menyadari apa hal buruk itu.

"Tunggu G, jangan-!" Giotto yang terlambat memberitahu G langsung berlari dengan bantuan flamenya berharap masih bisa mengejar panah yang ditembakkan G. Ketika orang itu akan terkena panah yang dilancarkan G, tepat didepannya Giotto langsung menghalangi panah itu, menyebabkan panah itu mengenai tubuhnya.

Akibat hempasan flame Giotto dan G, asap itu menghilang dan ternyata orang yang dibidik oleh G adalah Spade dan juga Alaude. Sepertinya mereka terlambat menyadari ada serangan yang ditujukan pada mereka karena mereka sedang bertarung. Ketika mereka menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat. G, Ugetsu, Knuckle, Alaude, dan Spade hanya terdiam ketika tubuh itu terjatuh begitu saja.

Panah yang ada ditangan G terlepas begitu saja. Dengan segera, G dan juga yang lainnya menghampiri Giotto yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Primo!" Semua melihat keadaan Giotto yang sepertinya gawat itu. Alaude yang pertama kali mendekati Giotto, menompang tubuh Giotto dengan tangannya. Ia hanya diam dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Sementara Knuckle mencoba untuk menyembuhkan luka yang dihasilkan karena serangan itu.

"Primo, kau tidak apa-apa!" Bahkan Ugetsu yang biasanya paling tenang terlihat panik ketika melihat Giotto dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Sial, kenapa aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya!" Knuckle masih mencoba untuk menyembuhkan luka itu walaupun tetap gagal. G hanya diam melihat Giotto, tangannya bergetar dan ia takut memegang tubuh yang ada didepannya itu.

"...Kalian... Tidak apa-apa...?" Suara itu langsung membuat mereka tersentak dan melihat Giotto yang sekarang ini memandangi mereka satu per satu. "Sepertinya... Kalian tidak terluka... Syukurlah..."

"Bodoh! Justru kau satu-satunya yang terluka sekarang!" Spade yang hanya berdiri dan melihat Giotto tidak melangkah sedikitpun dari tempatnya. "Seharusnya kau membiarkanku pergi, seharusnya kau tidak datang kemari! Aku sudah bukan guardianmu lagi, dan kau sudah bukan seorang pemimpin Vongola!"

"..." Giotto melihat kearah Spade dan tersenyum tipis. "Walaupun... Kau mengatakan hal itu... Walaupun kau membenciku... Aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai keluargaku... Seseorang yang harus kulindungi..." Spade hanya diam dan membalikkan badannya. Dalam hitungan detik, kabut muncul disana dan ia menghilang begitu saja.

Giotto menghela nafas panjang melihat Spade yang pergi begitu saja. Lalu, ia melihat semua guardiannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih -kecuali Alaude. Ia hanya tertawa kecil dan menatap mereka satu per satu. "Ada apa dengan wajah kalian...? Aku... Tidak apa-apa..."

"Jangan berbicara dulu primo... Aku akan mencoba menyembuhkan anda..." Giotto melihat kearah Knuckle dan memegang tangannya. Ia menggeleng pelan, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Dan Knuckle mematuhinya, walaupun saat ini tubuhnya bergetar.

"...G..." Giotto melihat kearah G yang sepertinya paling terpukul dengan keadaan Giotto saat itu. Giotto menggerakkan tangannya dan mencoba untuk memegang G. Tetapi, seakan takut dengannya, G malah menepis tangan Giotto.

"P-Primo..." G yang tidak sadar sudah melakukan itu menatap Giotto dan kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. "M-maaf... Maafkan aku... Maafkan..." Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu..." Giotto memegang tangannya dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau... Sudah melaksanakan tugasmu... Selama beberapa puluh tahun bersamaku... Kau sudah melindungiku dari semuanya..." G hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Kau... Adalah sahabat sekaligus keluarga yang paling baik... Aku... Senang bisa bertemu dan bersama denganmu selama ini..."

Senyuman itu, flame yang menandakan Hyper Dying Will milik Giotto menghilang, dan memperlihatkan senyuman hangat yang selama ini menghilang. Seharusnya ia senang, tetapi kali ini senyuman itu terlalu berat untuknya. Seakan ia tidak akan pernah lagi bisa melihatnya untuk selama-lamanya.

G hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak mendengarkan Giotto ketika ia melihat dan mengatakan sesuatu pada yang lainnya. Ia hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya yang gagal melindungi Giotto, bahkan ia melukainya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat dan dengar, hanyalah suara nafas Giotto yang semakin berat dan juga pelan. Juga kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Giotto.

"Kalau bisa... Aku ingin kita selalu bersama... Selamanya... Sampai kapanpun..." Hanya itu, dan detik berikutnya yang ia lihat hanyalah mata orang itu sudah tertutup. Tidak akan terbuka dan hanya akan menutup untuk selamanya.

-*_*End*_*-

"Sial...! Sial...! Sial...!" G hanya bisa memukul tanah yang ada dibawahnya. Walaupun Giotto mengatakan jangan menyalahkan dirinya, tetap saja ia yang sudah membunuh Giotto. Dengan tangannya, tangan yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk melindungi Giotto, malah pada akhirnya membuatnya meninggal.

"Kau masih menyalahkan dirimu sendiri...?" Suara itu langsung membuatnya tersadar. Laki-laki berambut hitam dan juga memakai kimono jepang itu hanya tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini..." G memalingkan wajahnya dari seorang Asari Ugetsu. Ia hanya ingin sendiri, tidak diganggu oleh kehadiran orang lain. "Tinggalkan aku sendirian..."

"Kau lupa... Dengan kata-kata Primo...? Bukankah ia mengatakan 'Jangan menyalahkan dirimu'?" Ugetsu tetap berjalan dan berbicara G.

"Hentikan..."

"Apakah dengan mudahnya kau melupakan kata-katanya itu!" Ugetsu masih berjalan dan menghampiri G.

"Kubilang hentikan..."

"Giotto tidak menginginkanmu seperti ini! Kau seharusnya mengerti-"

"Aku bilang hentikan!" G bangkit dan mendorong Ugetsu hingga membentur pohon yang ada didekat makam itu. "Kau tidak mengerti! Aku sudah membunuhnya! Dengan tanganku, didepan mataku, aku sudah membuatnya meninggal! Dan dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan jangan menyalahkan diriku sendiri!" G menekan tubuh Ugetsu dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. "Hanya dia... Hanya dia satu-satunya yang ingin aku lindungi melebihi apapun... Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dia sudah tidak ada lagi dihadapanku..." G hanya bisa menangis dan tidak menatap Ugetsu yang hanya diam. "Terlebih lagi... Ia meninggal karena aku... Yang seharusnya melindunginya... Kau tidak mengerti Ugetsu..."

"Kau fikir..." Ugetsu hanya menatap G, dan suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Kau fikir hanya kau... Yang tidak bisa memaafkan dirimu...?" Untuk pertama kalinya, G melihat air mata keluar dari mata hitam Ugetsu. Ugetsu yang biasanya tenang dan selalu menganggap mudah masalah disekitarnya hanya bisa diam begitu juga dengan G. "Aku berada paling dekat dengannya... Dan tidak bisa mencegahnya untuk menghentikan seranganmu... Aku juga guardian yang mempunyai tugas untuk melindunginya, dan aku gagal..."

"..." G hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kalau saja Giotto ada disini mereka pasti akan-

BUM!

G terkejut dengan suara ledakan yang terjadi disekitar mereka tepatnya didalam makam Giotto.

"A-apa-"

Asap tebal mengepul disekitar mereka dan mereka tidak bisa melihat apapun didalam sana.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..." Suara itu, membuat G terkejut dan melihat keasal suara. Siluet yang sangat ia kenal, yang saat ini ingin sekali ia temui apapun yang menjadi resikonya.

"G-Giotto...?" G melihat kearah orang yang saat ini memakai kemeja bergaris-garis hitam putih dengan dasi berwarna abu-abu. Tetapi, ada yang berbeda... Warna rambut dan matanya lebih tua. Walaupun usianya terlihat sama, rambut dan matanya berbeda. Dia bukan Giotto.

"Dimana ini..." Orang itu melihat kesekitarnya dan memandangi G dan juga Ugetsu. "G-Gokudera-kun...? Yamamoto-kun?"

"Siapa... Kau...?" G tetap berdiri dan melihat orang itu. Ia tetap tidak percaya, orang itu benar-benar mirip dengan Giotto.

Terlihat sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari kalau itu bukan orang yang dimaksud, orang itu berjalan mendekati mereka dan menundukkan kepala didepan mereka. "N-namaku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

* * *

Cio : GYAAA! XD Gio-chan mati! Tsuna-kun muncul! XD

Kirizaki : -_- kenapa kok...

Cio : karena di manga ama animenya belum ada yang cerita gimana Gio-chan bisa mati, jadi ngarang deh gimana :P disini Vongola udah dipimpin sama Secondo (Richardo). Tapi, Giotto sama yang lainnya tetap bantu Vongola walau bukan sebagai guardian n pemimpin resmi xP

Kozuka : Trus... Ini lagi-lagi Cliff Hanger! Dx

Cio : bukan, ini kan setiap chapter sudut pandang ma flash backnya beda-beda setiap Guardian. Nah, buat chapter pertama ini dibuat dari sudut pandang Primo Storm Guardian, G. Buat chapter depan, bakal diambil sudut pandang dari Ugetsu Asari, Primo Rain Guardian x3. Habis semua guardian sudah dibuat sudut pandangnya, baru deh bonus beberapa chapter dengan adanya Tsuna yang entah bagaimana bisa kekirim ke 100 tahun yang lalu xD

Kozuka : ya udah deh -_- daripada kebanyakan ngomong, dan gaje gini mendingan ditutup...

Kirizaki : baiklah, para reader dimohon ripiu, kasih kritik dan saran serta masukan yang membangun O.

All : Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya! Asari Ugetsu-Rain Guardian!


	2. Ch 2, Asari Ugetsu Rain Guardian

Cio : hah... Hah... Hah... Dua chapter dalam kurung waktu kurang dari 24 jam _ jempol gw dah merah x3

Kiri : kalau gitu, jangan banyak2 pembukaannya D

Cio : Terserah gw dong mau panjang pa ga -3-

Kiri : Makasih yang udah ngeriview, masalah Tsuna kenapa bisa kekirim bakal kejawab pas ch. 7 setelah semua sudut pandang guardian primo selesai :3

Cio : silahkan dibaca :)!

* * *

Title : Want to Meet You Again

Rated : K+

Genre : Angst/Friendship

Main Pairing : All Primo Guardian x TYL 27

Major Pairing : All Primo Guardian x Giotto

Disclaimed : Want to Meet you Again © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : Gaje, AU story, Character Death, OOC

**Chapter 2, Asari Ugetsu-Rain Guardian**

_**'Apakah... Hari ini aku tidak bisa menitipkan tangisku pada hujan...?'**_

_**~Asari Ugetsu, In the middle of forest**_

* * *

Suara lantunan seruling itu terdengar merdu dan indah, sangat kontras dengan suasana musim panas yang saat itu terasa di Jepang saat. Tetapi, walaupun nada yang dilantunkan terdengar ceria, tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sedih yang ia alami.

Seorang laki-laki Jepang yang memainkannya menghentikan lagu yang ia bunyikan. Lagu yang mengingatkannya pada orang yang benar-benar ia harapkan untuk datang, tetapi ia tidak akan mungkin ada untuk kembali ke sisinya, kesisi mereka semua.

"...Giotto-dono..."

-*_*Flash Back*_*-

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 16 tahun terlihat memainkan sebuah lagu disebuah tempat yang dipenuhi pohon sakura. Saat itu, musim panas sedang berada dipuncaknya. Ia menghentikan permainan seruling ketika menyadari seseorang mendekat kearahnya.

"Apakah kau ada perlu denganku...?" Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa memandang kearah laki-laki itu.

"Kau... Yang bernama Asari Ugetsu?" Ugetsu membalikkan badannya dan melihat kearah orang itu. Seseorang berambut kuning blonde senada dengan warna matahari, begitu juga warna matanya. Ia mengenakan jas berwarna abu-abu dengan jubah berwarna putih. Walaupun memakai baju berlapis, tidak tampak keringat ditubuhnya.

"Ada perlu denganku?" Jawab Ugetsu sambil tersenyum melihatnya. "Dan bisa aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Ah, maaf atas ketidaksopananku... Namaku adalah Giotto. Aku mendengar tentang bakat yang kau miliki..." Giotto menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, mencoba untuk bersifat sesopan mungkin. "Aku ingin mengajakmu masuk kedalam kelompok mafiaku..."

Ugetsu hanya diam dan melihat Giotto. Bukan hanya Giotto yang pernah mengajaknya untuk bergabung dengan kelompok mafia atau semacamnya. Tetapi, dia tidak menyukai kekerasan dan tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melukai orang lain.

"Maaf Giotto-dono... Aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak ingin menggunakan kemampuanku untuk melukai orang-orang..." Jawab Ugetsu sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menolak dengan halus.

"Kau tidak perlu melukai orang lain..." Giotto tersenyum dan melihat kearah Ugetsu. "Aku... Bukan hanya mendengar tentang kekuatanmu dalam hal pedang... Tetapi, yang aku cari adalah kebaikan yang ada didalam hatimu... Yang bahkan dikatakan dapat mencairkan hati sekeras baja sekalipun..." Giotto menutup matanya dan menatap keatas langit. "Aku... Membutuhkannya untuk melindungi semua orang yang aku sayangi..."

-*_*End*_*-

Pada saat bertemu Giotto untuk pertama kalinya, Ugetsu merasa dialah orang yang tepat untuk ia bantu. Bahkan, Giotto tidak memaksakannya untuk bertarung kalau memang ia tidak menginginkannya. Pada akhirnya, ia sadar bahwa Giottolah yang bisa dengan mudah meluluhkan hati seseorang dengan kebaikan yang ia miliki.

Ia selalu ingat, lagu yang ia mainkan pada saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Giotto. Sekarang ini ia selalu ingin melupakan lagu itu, karena setiap kali ia memainkannya ia selalu ingin Giotto mendatanginya dan tersenyum kearahnya. Tetapi, sekarang itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Orang itu sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

Semua memori mengenai orang itu, seakan berputar kembali dikepalanya. Giotto, orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Ia yang selalu tidak mau dan tidak bisa menunjukkan emosinya didepan orang lain bahkan pernah menunjukkan rasa sedihnya, air matanya yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

-*_*Flash Back*_*-

"Ugetsu!" Knuckle, sun guardian Vongola langsung mendobrak pintu yang ada didepannya dan mencari sosok yang dipanggilnya.

"Ada apa Knuckle-dono?" Ugetsu sedang memandangi hujan yang turun dari atas langit. Dan ia membalikkan badannya melihat kearah Knuckle dengan senyuman seperti biasanya.

"E-eh?" Knuckle terlihat bingung melihat Ugetsu yang hanya bersikap seperti biasa. "Kau tidak apa-apa...? Kudengar... Adikmu satu-satunya tewas terbunuh di Jepang...?" Knuckle sedikit tidak enak hati ketika mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Ugetsu hanya tertawa kecil dan melihat kearah Knuckle, Giotto, dan G yang menatapnya. "Ada apa? Aku baik-baik saja... Tenang saja teman-teman..."

"Tch, sudah kuduga dia itu terlalu menggampangkan masalah..." G hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan membelakangi Ugetsu. "Kalau dia memang tidak memikirkan tentang keluarganya, sia-sia saja kita menghawatirkannya..."

"G... Knuckle... Biarkan aku dan Ugetsu berdua..." Giotto berjalan menghampiri Ugetsu dan menyuruh G serta Knuckle untuk keluar. Dan mereka berduapun menundukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan Giotto dan Ugetsu sendirian.

"Ah... Hujannya berhenti..." Ugetsu melihat langit yang kembali diterangi oleh bulan purnama itu.

"Tidak... Aku merasa hujan itu belum berhenti..." Giotto duduk didekat Ugetsu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu Ugetsu... Aku tahu kalau kau ingin menangis. Kau selalu memaksakan dirimu untuk tersenyum walaupun kau sedang bersedih..."

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya..." Ugetsu menatap langit sejenak, lalu ia melihat kearah Giotto. "Aku hanya menitipkannya kepada hujan yang turun... Setiap kali aku merasa sedih, hujan pasti akan turun..."

"Lalu... Kalau hujan itu tidak turun seperti sekarang...? Apakah kau akan tetap mengatakan kalau kau tidak memaksakan dirimu...?"

"Aku tidak merasa sedih..." Ugetsu hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. "Aku tidak akan sedih kalau hujan tidak turun..."

"..." Giotto memandangi Ugetsu dan mencoba untuk menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Sedikit apapun hujan turun... Langit pasti akan tahu... Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan Ugetsu... Menangislah kalau kau memang ingin menangis... Aku akan selalu ada jika kau ingin menceritakan kesedihanmu..." Ugetsu hanya diam menatap orang yang ada didepannya itu. Ia yang selama ini tidak mau dan tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya menggenggam bahu Giotto dengan erat dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, mengeluarkan semua air matanya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

-*_*End*_*-

Ia menatap kearah langit yang kala itu cerah. Semenjak Giotto meninggal, lagi-lagi ia selalu menunggu hujan untuk menitipkan semua kesedihannya. Dan sekarang, semua itu tidak muncul. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya dan mengeratkan giginya.

"Apakah... Hari inipun aku tidak bisa menitipkan air mataku pada hujan yang turun...?" Ugetsu menundukkan kepalanya. "Giotto-dono..."

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya kebaikan Giotto yang pernah ia rasakan. Ia pernah dimarahi olehnya pada suatu hari karena suatu alasan yang sebenarnya sangat menguntungkan bagi Giotto. Pada saat, ia menukarkan satu-satunya peninggalan keluarganya. Seruling, yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Benda yang sangat berharga itu ia tukarkan dengan 4 buah senjata yang ingin ia gunakan untuk membantu Giotto.

-*_*Flash Back*_*-

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah mendengarkan suara seruling Ugetsu..." G yang sedang berkumpul dengan Ugetsu, Giotto, dan Knuckle hanya diam melihat Ugetsu.

"Benar juga, semenjak kau kembali dari misi aku tidak pernah lagi melihat seruling itu." Knuckle menatap Ugetsu yang sekarang ini hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk dagunya.

"Sebenarnya... Seruling itu sudah tidak ada lagi..." Giotto menghentikan pekerjaannya ketika mendengar hal itu. Ia menatap Ugetsu dengan tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya. "Aku menukarnya dengan 3 buah pedang kecil dan sebuah pedang panjang..."

"Tunggu, bukankah seruling itu adalah satu-satunya peninggalan dari keluargamu?" Giotto menatap Ugetsu dan ia hanya mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kau menukarnya?"

"Itu karena..." Ugetsu menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Aku merasa kalau menggunakan pedang yang sekarang aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungimu... Tetapi tidak apa-apa, karena melindungimu lebih penting daripada itu."

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu!" Giotto mengeraskan suaranya, dan ia terlihat sangat marah. Baru kali ini G dan yang lainnya melihat Giotto marah seperti itu. "Aku tidak suka kalau kau mengorbankan kenanganmu hanya karena aku! Kau fikir, aku akan senang? Aku tidak ingin kau mengorbankan kenangan keluargamu hanya karena aku!"

"Kau tahu Primo...?" Ugetsu menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. "Seruling itu, memang mempunyai banyak kenangan tentang keluargaku. Tetapi, walau bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa terikat dengan kenangan masa lalu... Memang aku sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga kandung disini. Tetapi, kau dan juga yang lainnya adalah keluargaku juga... Makanya, aku akan mengorbankan semua yang aku miliki agar aku tidak perlu merasakan kehilangan lagi..."

-*_*End*_*-

Walau ia mengatakan hal seperti itu, tetapi pada akhirnya ia malah kehilangan orang itu. Orang yang paling tidak ia inginkan untuk meninggalkannya selamanya. Ia gagal, kau sudah berjanji pada dirimu untuk melindunginya tetapi kau bahkan tidak bisa menghentikannya ketika ia akan mengorbankan dirinya. Kau hanya bisa diam dan melihatnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya didepan mata.

-*_*Flash Back*_*-

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, sebelum ia menyadarinya Giotto sudah berlari kearah panah yang ditembakkan oleh G. Ia mencoba untuk menghentikannya karena tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Giotto.

"G, hentikan Primo! Dia akan-" Terlambat, detik kemudian yang ia lihat adalah tubuh itu terjatuh begitu saja. Sesaat, rasanya jantung Ugetsu terhenti sejenak. Dan ia hanya merasakan ketakutan yang selama ini tidak pernah ia rasakan.

Ia hanya bisa melihat Giotto yang semakin melemah, dan melemah. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa melihatnya yang bahkan malah menghawatirkanmu dan juga yang lainnya.

"Ugetsu..." Ketika sadar, Ugetsu melihat Giotto yang memanggilnya. Dengan segera Ugetsu memegang tangannya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasa.

"K-Kau tidak akan apa-apa Primo... Aku percaya itu..." Suaranya bergetar. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya walaupun tidak ada satupun air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Kau... Selalu menyelesaikan semua masalah dengan kepala dingin... Kau selalu membawa suasana ceria didalam markas... Kalau sampai keteguhan hatimu itu menghilang... Aku yakin yang lainnya juga akan terpuruk..." Giotto hanya tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Kuharap... Kau lebih membuka hatimu tanpa mengurangi keteguhan hatimu yang tak terkalahkan itu... Tanpa mengurangi kebaikan hatimu..."

"..." Ia hanya bisa diam tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia ingin mencoba untuk mengatakan jangan pergi kepada Giotto. Tetapi ia sadar itu tidak akan berarti.

"Aku... Berharap bisa bersama... Dengan kalian... Selamanya, sampai kapanpun..."

-*_*End*_*-

Ia sadar, ia ingat kata-kata terakhir dari Giotto. Ia harus tetap kuat dan harus membuat yang lainnya tetap seperti ketika Giotto masih ada.

Ketika ia sadar, ia melihat kalau sekarang ia sudah berada didepan peti mati Giotto. Dan yang ia lihat adalah sosok G yang selama ini terlihat kuat menjadi lemah hanya karena kematian Giotto.

"Kau... Masih tetap menyalahkan dirimu sendiri...?" Dia mengerti, ia mengerti kalau G tidak akan mungkin memaafkan dirinya walaupun Giotto sudah mengatakan untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau ada disini...?" Ia tahu, dia dan G mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Perasaan rindu kepada Giotto, dan perasaan takut karena besok mereka tidak akan mungkin lagi menemukan sosok yang selama ini selalu ada didepan mereka. "Tinggalkan aku sendirian..."

Dia ingin meninggalkan G sendirian saat itu. Tetapi ia tidak bisa kalau keadaan G terus seperti itu. Ia harus bisa membuatnya ingat dengan kata-kata terakhir Giotto. Ia menggeleng pelan dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau lupa... Dengan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Primo...? Ia mengatakan 'Jangan menyalahkan dirimu...'?"

"Hentikan..." Kalau saja G tahu, kalau saat itu ia ingin sekali diam dan membiarkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu hingga ia puas.

"Apakah dengan mudahnya kau melupakan kata-kata itu!" Ugetsu tetap berjalan, mencoba untuk menyadarkan G.

"Kubilang hentikan...!"

Tidak kalau G tetap dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia tidak akan pernah berhenti. "Giotto tidak menginginkanmu seperti ini! Kau seharusnya mengerti-!" Kata-katanya tertahan ketika dorongan keras membuatnya menabrak pohon yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Aku bilang hentikan!" Ia bisa merasakan tubuh G bergetar. "Kau tidak mengerti! Aku sudah membunuhnya! Dengan tanganku, didepan mataku, aku sudah membuatnya meninggal! Dan kau mengatakan aku tidak boleh menyalahkan diriku!" Bukan, bukan ia yang mengatakannya. Bukan ia yang menginginkannya tetapi Giotto. "Hanya dia... Satu-satunya orang yang harus aku lindungi... Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dia sudah tidak ada lagi dihadapanku..." G tidak pernah tahu, Ugetsu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Bahkan ia merasakan tekanan yang lebih berat dengan pesan terakhir Giotto yang mengatakan untuk tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Ia sudah tidak tahan, apakah ia boleh untuk sekali ini saja melakukan hal yang tidak biasa ia lakukan sebelumnya. "Kau fikir..." Ia tidak ingin... Ia tidak ingin menangis saat langit cerah, ia tidak ingin menunjukkan pada Giotto kalau ia menangis lagi. Tetapi, ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. "Kau fikir hanya kau... Yang tidak bisa memaafkan dirimu...?" Untuk pertama kalinya Ugetsu menangis selain didepan Giotto. Ia menyesal tidak bisa melindunginya sebagai seorang guardian. "Aku berada didekatnya dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya saat itu... Aku gagal melindunginya sebagai seorang guardian..."

Ia dan G hanya bisa diam beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah ledakan mengagetkannya. Ia melihat ledakan yang berasal dari peti mati Giotto.

Ia hanya bisa diam, terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apapun dengan peti itu juga tubuh Giotto.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Apa yang terjadi...?" Suara itu, sama seperti suara yang ia dengar terakhir kali. Siluet orang itu sama dengan yang selalu ia lihat ketika orang itu masih hidup.

"G-Giotto...-dono..."Ia ingin mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Tetapi, ia terlalu takut jika ternyata yang ia lihat saat ini hanya ilusi. Ketika memandangi laki-laki yang ada didepannya sekarang, mirip sekali dengan orang itu. Rambutnya, tatapan matanya, dan juga suaranya yang lembut. Tetapi, ia sadar itu bukan Giotto. Warna rambut dan juga matanya berbeda.

Tatapan mata yang sama dengan orang itu kini menatapnya dan suara yang persis dengan orang itu menyebutkan nama yang tidak ia kenal. "Y-Yamamoto-kun?"

"Siapa... Kau...?"

Sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu dan berjalan keluar dari dalam Coffin. Ketika ia mendekati mereka, orang itu menundukkan kepalanya dan memperkenalkan namanya. "N-Namaku... Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

"Sawada...?" Ia dan juga G saling berpandangan dan menatapnya lagi. "Itu adalah nama belakang primo di Jepang... Kau mempunyai hubungan apa dengan Primo?"

"H-Hie, ternyata benar..." Orang itu menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. "K-kalian... Asari Ugetsu, Rain Guardian Vongola... Dan G, Storm Guardian Vongola...?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kami dan Vongola...!" G bersiap dengan pistol yang ada ditangannya sekarang.

"T-Tunggu dulu, biar aku jelaskan!" Tsunayoshi Sawada menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk membuat mereka percaya. "Mungkin... Kalian akau susah untuk mempercayainya... Tetapi..." Tsuna menunjukkan cincin yang ia pakai. "Namaku, adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi... Dan aku adalah penerus Giotto sebagai pemimpin Vongola generasi kesepuluh... Dengan kata lain, aku berasal dari masa depan..."

"..." Suasana hening, Ugetsu dan G hanya saling bertatapan dan menoleh kearah Tsuna. "Masa depan...?"

* * *

Cio : Setiap ch. Bakal ditambahin sedikit demi sedikit dialognya xD

Kirizaki : *yawn* ngantuk ni sensei...

Cio : Kozu-kun mana?

Kozuka : *zzzz* cliff... Hanger lagi sensei...

Cio : *swete* ya udah :3 karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, kita sudahi Ch. 2 Want to meet you again xD untuk ch. 3, giliran Knuckle dan dialog tentang Tsuna bakal tambah.

Kirizaki : Baiklah, maaf karena bikin crita primo familinga seenak jidatnya aja -3- kalau ada kesamaan cerita ada yang disengaja dan ada yang tidak disengaja. Jadi, akhir kata silahkan para reader untuk meriview xD

All : Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya! Knuckle-Sun Guardian!


	3. Ch 3, Knuckle Sun Guardian

Title : Want to Meet You Again

Rated : K+

Genre : Angst/Friendship

Main Pairing : All Primo Guardian x TYL 27

Major Pairing : All Primo Guardian x Giotto

Disclaimed : Want to Meet you Again © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : Gaje, AU story, Character Death, OOC

**Chapter 3, Knuckle-Sun Guardian**

_**'Kenapa... Tuhan cepat sekali mengambilnya dari sisi kami...'**_

_**~Knuckle, In the Japan Vongola HQ**_

* * *

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Suara langkah kaki yang tegas terdengar dari salah satu lorong di Markas Vongola Jepang. Dengan membawa sebuah buku kitab, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek dengan plester dihidungnya dan kalung salib dilehernya hanya menatap kearah lorong yang sepi itu. Markas menjadi sepi semenjak kematian mantan pemimpin Vongola, Giotto. Semua guardian kecuali Spade memang ada disini. Tetapi, jiwa mereka seakan-akan terpencar kemana-mana. Tidak ada lagi suara tawa dan canda, tidak ada lagi pertengkaran yang pada akhirnya malah menjadi satu hal yang membuat semuanya semakin dekat.

Ia tidak bisa berbohong, ia juga merasakan kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Bagaimana tidak, seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri meninggal didepan matanya. Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkannya walaupun ia mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan luka itu. Orang itu berjalan kesebuah ruangan, sebuah gereja kecil yang ada didalam markas. Melihat kearah depan, ia berdoa dan berlutut disana.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melihat semua kesedihan kami dari atas sana Giotto... Tetapi, kuharap kau bisa tenang dialam sana..."

-*_*Flash Back*_*-

Seorang pendeta tampak disebuah gereja kecil di Italia. Ia sedang berdoa ketika beberapa orang terlihat masuk kedalam. Ia tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya tetapi menyadari kehadiran orang-orang itu.

"Kalau kalian menginginkan kekerasan... Jangan lakukan ditempat ini..."

"Apakah kau yang bernama Knuckle?" Suara yang lembut dan penuh kedamaian itu langsung membuat orang itu menoleh dan mendapatkan 3 orang sudah berada didalam gereja. "Maaf kalau kami membuatmu terganggu..." Giotto menundukkan kepalanya sedikit kearah Knuckle.

"Tidak apa-apa, tempat ini terbuka untuk siapa saja selama tidak ada kekerasan..." Knuckle menghampiri mereka dan menundukkan kepala juga. "Lalu, bisa aku tahu keperluan kalian?"

"Namaku adalah Giotto, dan ini adalah teman-temanku G dan Asari Ugetsu..." Giotto memperkenalkan kedua orang yang ada dibelakangnya itu. "Aku... Ingin memintamu bergabung didalam kelompok mafiaku..."

"..." Knuckle hanya diam dan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang dan melihat Giotto. "Aku hanyalah seorang pastur, dan apa yang bisa aku lakukan dikelompokmu?"

"Kau adalah mantan petinju yang sangat terkenal dulu. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk primo?" G hanya menatap Knuckle dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku sudah berhenti dari dunia itu... Pertempuran hanya akan melahirkan kesedihan dan juga kematian." Knuckle hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sang primo Vongola yang ada didepannya. Ia menundukkan badannya, dan menutup matanya. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membantumu karena aku sudah berjanji untuk berhenti bertarung..."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu..." Giotto hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas. "Karena aku tahu, aku juga membenci pertarungan yang tidak ada artinya..." Knuckle melihat kearah Giotto yang tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya bertarung untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagiku. Bukan untuk melukai orang-orang yang tidak bersalah..."

-*_*End*_*-

Ia tahu, sejak awal kalau Giotto berbeda dengan orang-orang yang ia temui sebelum ini. Aura yang ia keluarkan terasa hangat dan juga menenangkan. Hanya dengan berada didekatnya saja, semua orang akan merasa senang.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Giotto, ia pernah kehilangan seseorang karena kelalaiannya. Peristiwa yang membuatnya berhenti untuk menjadi seorang petinju. Ia tidak ingin merasakan kesedihan dan juga rasa bersalah ketika melihat orang lain meninggal didepan matanya.

Pada awalnya, ia tidak pernah ikut bertarung dengan Giotto dan yang lainnya. Ia hanya bertugas untuk menyembuhkan semua anggota yang terluka dengan kemampuan flamenya. Sebelum ini ia pernah sekali hampir kehilangan sosok Giotto untuk selama-lamanya. Untungnya, nyawa Giotto bisa terselamatkan pada saat itu.

-*_*Flash Back*_*-

"Sepertinya mereka belum kembali dari misi..." Knuckle berjalan melewati lorong bersama dengan Lampo, Thunder Guardian Vongola.

"Yare, yare... Kenapa mereka lama sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Primo dan yang lainnya?" Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang buruk langsung terbesit difikiran Knuckle. Tetapi ia langsung menepisnya dan mencoba untuk tetap bersifat tenang seperti biasa.

"Ahahaha... Primo itu kuat sekali bukan? Aku yakin dia tidak akan apa-apa!" Knuckle menepuk-nepuk punggung Lampo dengan keras membuat guardian termuda di Vongola itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak bisa mengurangi kekuatanmu itu ya?" Lampo hanya mengaduh dan memegangi punggungnya yang sakit.

"Apapun situasinya, kita harus bisa menjalani semuanya dengan semangat to the Extreme!" Knuckle hanya tertawa keras sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau kelewatan bersema-"

"Knuckle, aku butuh bantuanmu!" Tiba-tiba pintu disalah satu lorong yang menghubungkan pintu keluar utama terbuka dengan kasar. G dan yang lainnya terlihat panik dan berjalan kearah Knuckle. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah G, membopong tubuh Giotto yang penuh dengan luka dan darah. Dengan segera ia memeriksa keadaan Giotto.

"Sial... Lukanya parah sekali..." Knuckle langsung berlari dan membawa Giotto kekamarnya yang kebetulan berada didekat sana. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa ia mendapatkan luka yang parah seperti ini? !"

"Tch, aku lengah..." G terlihat sangat shock dan down ketika itu. "Serangan musuh tidak bisa ditebak, kami dikepung dan kalah jumlah. Lagipula Alaude tidak ada disana waktu itu..."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya..." Knuckle mencoba untuk menyeka darah yang ada ditubuh Giotto sebelum ia memberikan flamenya untuk menutup luka Giotto.

"Ugh..." Mata berwarna kuning itu terbuka, dan melihat kearah langit-langit yang berwarna putih. Ia tidak ingat apapun dan hanya sakit ditubuhnyalah yang ia rasakan sekarang. "Ini di..." Mata itu melihat keseluruh ruangan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah G yang tertidur disebelah tempat tidurnya. Lalu, Ugetsu yang tertidur juga didekat tempat G, Lampo yang tertidur di sofa dekat Ugetsu, bahkan Alaude yang memilih untuk tidur dikursi yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari yang lainnya.

"Kau sudah sadar Primo?" Suaranya langsung membuat Giotto mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah suara itu. Salah satu guardiannya yang usianya lebih tua darinya itu menghampirinya sambil membawa secangkir kopi hangat. "Kau sudah membuat semuanya khawatir..."

"Knuckle... Kalian menungguku sampai tertidur...?" Giotto masih belum bisa berbicara jelas. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, duduk disebelah Giotto sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja selain aku..." Knuckle mengedipkan matanya sambil tertawa. "Aku harus berpura-pura tidur agar mereka beristirahat sejenak. Sejak tadi malam mereka tidak tidur..."

"Berpura-pura?" Giotto mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Knuckle heran. "Kau tidak tidur?"

"Kalau aku tertidur, aku tidak akan bisa mengecek keadaanmu bukan? Hanya aku yang bisa menyembuhkan luka yang kau dapat..." Giotto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat guardiannya itu.

"Walaupun... Aku tidak pernah mempunyai saudara kandung, tetapi aku merasa kau sudah seperti kakak kandungku sendiri..." Giotto hanya tertawa kecil sambil melihat Knuckle.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai orang yang kau anggap kakak, aku menyuruhmu untuk istirahat hingga kau sembuh!" Knuckle terlalu bersemangat hingga ia tidak sadar menekan bagian tubuh Giotto yang terluka hingga Giotto sedikit meringis kesakitan. "Ah, maafkan aku Primo, kau tidak apa?"

-*_*End*_*-

Mengingat kejadian itu, Knuckle hanya tertawa ringan. Semenjak saat itu, ia lebih memilih untuk ikut dalam misi yang dijalankan oleh Giotto agar bisa membantunya walaupun hanya untuk menyembuhkan yang terluka.

Tetapi, untuk yang terakhir kalinya Knuckle tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Ia tidak bisa menyembuhkannya seperti yang ia lakukan pada saat itu. Ia hanya berhenti dan menatap langit cerah kala itu. Memukul pelan kaca yang ada dihadapannya, ia hanya bisa menutup matanya dan merapatkan giginya.

"Sial... Tidak ada gunanya aku mempunyai kekuatan ini... Kalau pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya..."

-*_*Flash Back*_*-

Ia terlalu sibuk untuk melihat kesekitarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk bertarung walaupun hanya untuk 3 menit saja. Setelah itu, ia hanya memfokuskan diri untuk bertahan dan melindungi Giotto agar tidak terluka.

"G, hentikan Primo! Dia akan-" hanya suara Ugetsu yang ia dengar ketika itu, dan pemandangan yang ia lihat selanjutnya tubuh itu terjatuh begitu saja. Suasana hening, semuanya merasakan hal yang sama. Ketakutan...

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Knuckle langsung berlari untuk melihat keadaan Giotto. Ia bisa melihat darah yang mengalir dari dada Giotto. Ia mencoba untuk memeriksa apakah luka itu mengenai organ dalam Giotto atau tidak. Tentu saja ia berharap keadaan Giotto akan baik-baik saja. Separah apapun hanya akan berakhir seperti saat itu. Tetapi, ia terdiam ketika merasakan, serangan itu mengenai jantung Giotto.

_'Sial... Luka ini lebih parah dari yang aku duga... Aku takut flameku tidak akan mempunyai cukup waktu untuk menutup luka dikatup kanan jantungnya...'_ Knuckle hanya bisa berharap akan keajaiban. Ia berusaha untuk menutup luka itu. Ia harus bisa menyelamatkan Giotto walau harus menghabiskan seluruh flame miliknya.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian...? Aku... Tidak apa-apa..." Knuckle tahu, Giotto berbohong. Ia tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia tahu, kalau ia akan mati.

"Jangan berbicara dulu Primo..." Mencoba untuk tetap fokus kepada flame miliknya yang sedikit demi sedikit melemah. _'Sial... Flameku tidak cukup...'_

"Knuckle..." Suara yang sangat pelan. Ia merasakan tangan Giotto yang dingin menyentuh tangannya dan menghentikan flame yang ia keluarkan. Ia menatap Giotto yang tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Ia tidak mau menghentikan usahanya. Tetapi Giotto sudah melarangnya dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk pelan.

"...Knuckle..." Giotto menatap kearahnya setelah mengatakan beberapa kalimat ke Ugetsu dan G. "Sampai akhirpun... Aku tetap melihatmu sebagai sosok seorang kakak... Walaupun kau adalah orang yang sangat bersemangat, dan juga selalu membuat keributan..." Giotto hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Tetapi, kau selalu memberikan semangat pada yang lainnya... Kau selalu mensupport yang lainnya... Kuharap, kau tetap menjaga mereka walaupun aku sudah tidak ada..." Knuckle hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak bisa lagi melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Giotto. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia kehilangan orang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

-*_*End*_*-

Ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia masih bisa merasakan tangan Giotto yang dingin itu sampai sekarang. Ia berharap waktu berputar kembali dan ia ingin bertemu dengan Giotto walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Kenapa... Tuhan harus mengambilnya dari sisi kami secepat ini..." Knuckle mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras sambil memukul dinding didepannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menghadapi kenyataan kematiannya... Dan kau menyebut dirimu sebagai seorang pastur?" Suara yang berintonasi dingin itu langsung membuat Knuckle menoleh kearah lorong itu. Tampak, Alaude sang Cloud Guardian Vongola berjalan menghampirinya.

"Alaude..."

-*_*In the Coffin*_*-

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau kami akan membercayai apa yang kau katakan? !" G masih mengacungkan pistol kearah Tsuna yang entah bagaimana bisa terkirim kedunia 400 tahun sebelum masanya.

"M-Memang susah untuk dipercaya..." Tsuna tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan mencoba untuk meyakinkan 2 orang yang ada didepannya itu.

"Maaf, walaupun kau mempunyai cincin yang mirip dengan yang digunakan oleh Primo, kami tidak bisa mempercayaimu langsung..." Ugetsu berusaha untuk tenang dan melihat Tsuna.

"Aku tidak akan melawan..." Tsuna menaruh tangannya keatas dan mencoba untuk tetap meyakinkannya. "Aku bukan orang jahat percaya-!" Tiba-tiba Hyper Intuitionnya bekerja dan merasakan ada serangan musuh yang akan melukai G dan juga Ugetsu.

"G-san, Ugetsu-san menghindar dari tempat itu!" Tsuna berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Sebelum G dan Ugetsu menyadarinya, musuh sudah terlebih dahulu meledakkan tempat disekitar mereka berdua. Asap mengepul disekitar mereka membuat G dan Ugetsu tidak bisa melihat sekitarnya. Seharusnya serangan itu mengenai mereka telak, tetapi mereka tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi...!" G memicingkan matanya berharap melihat sesuatu yang bisa menjelaskan yang terjadi. Ketika ia melihat kearah Tsuna, ia sudah mengeluarkan Nuts yang berubah menjadi mantel yang sama dengan milik Giotto.

"Sepertinya penyerangan musuh lagi...!" Ugetsu yang masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas menghampiri G. "Mereka mengincar tubuh pri- G?" Ugetsu melihat G yang hanya diam dalam keadaan shock. Ketika ia menoleh kearah Tsuna yang menggunakan mantel yang sama dengan Giotto, ia tidak kalah shocknya dengan G.

"Awas!" Tsuna langsung mendorong G dan Ugetsu yang ada dibelakangnya. "K-kalian tidak apa?"

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk bingung G... Kita harus menyelamatkan peti Primo...!" Ugetsu yang sebenarnya masih shock dengan semua yang ia lihat mengeluarkan senjatanya. Tiga buah pedang kecil dan sebuah pedang panjang.

"P-peti Primo...?" Tsuna terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ugetsu. Lalu, ia melihat kearah peti mati tempat ia muncul. "Jadi..." Tsuna melihat G yang hanya menatapnya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"G, apa yang kau lakukan!" Ugetsu melihat kearah G yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Tsuna melihat musuh yang datang kemari dan mengincar G. Ia mencoba untuk menghalangi semua musuh yang mencoba menyerang G. "G-san, kau tidak apa-apa? G-san!" G hanya bisa terdiam menutup matanya. Ia tidak mau melihat Tsuna yang mengingatkannya pada Giotto. Tsuna yang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi tetap mencoba untuk menyadarkan G. Ia mengeratkan giginya dan mencoba untuk memperkeras suaranya. "G, sadarlah!"

"? !" G membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Tsuna. Sejenak tadi, nada dan intonasi yang dikeluarkan Tsuna benar-benar mirip dengan Giotto.

"Sial..." G mengarahkan pistolnya kearah musuh yang ada disekitarnya. Mencoba untuk mengalahkan mereka semua. Tsuna menghela nafas dan mengubah mantel yang ia gunakan. Ia juga mengeluarkan X Glovenya dan mencoba untuk membekukan beberapa musuh yang ada disana.

"I-itu!" G dan Ugetsu melihat Tsuna yang menggunakan kekuatannya yang sama dengan Giotto.

"..." Beberapa saat bertarung, Tsuna menghabisi hampir semua musuh yang ada disana. Flame yang ada didahinya perlahan menghilang dan langsung mengubah X glovenya menjadi sarung tangan biasa. "Hah... Hah..."

"..." G dan Ugetsu diam dan melihat kearah Tsuna. "Siapa kau sebenarnya..." G tidak mengacungkan pistol ataupun mendekati Tsuna begitu juga dengan Ugetsu.

Nafasnya sedikit memburu, tetapi Tsuna berusaha untuk tenang. "Sudah aku katakan..." Tsuna tersenyum kearah G dan Ugetsu. "Namaku...-" Pandangannya menjadi kabur. Ia tidak bisa menjaga kesadarannya dan langsung ambruk ditempat itu.

"? !" G dan Ugetsu langsung menangkapnya dan mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Ketika itu, darah keluar dari punggungnya dan terdapat luka bakar yang cukup serius.

"Jangan-jangan ini pada saat..." Ugetsu tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya ketika G sudah menggendong dan membawa Tsuna keluar dari tempat itu.

-*_*Vongola HQ*_*-

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan... Giotto sudah meninggal, dan ia tidak mungkin kembali lagi..." Alaude mengatakan itu dengan raut wajah datar.

"Aku tahu..." Knuckle memalingkan wajahnya dari Alaude. Ia sudah tahu kenyataan yang pahit itu. Tetapi, apakah tidak bisa ia berfikir dan berharap Giotto akan kembali meskipun itu mustahil untuk terkabul? "Tetapi... Hanya saja, ini terlalu mendadak..."

"...Ya..." Alaude hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Tetapi... Menangispun tidak akan mengembalikan apapun..." Knuckle sadar, apa yang dikatakan oleh Alaude memang benar. Walau apapun yang ia lakukan, Giotto tidak akan kembali.

BRAK!

Pintu yang ada diujung lorong tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar. G dan Ugetsu tampak tergesa-gesa dan menghampiri Knuckle dan Alaude.

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik herbivore...?" Alaude memberikan deathglare kepada kedua guardian itu. Tetapi, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Tsuna yang dibawa oleh G, begitu juga Knuckle.

"Dia-!" Knuckle dan Alaude tidak kalah terkejutnya dari G dan Ugetsu. "Siapa dia... Dan kenapa ia-"

"Bukan saatnya untuk terkejut..." G yang nafasnya memburu terlihat panik, sama seperti pada saat Giotto terluka parah dulu. "Kau... Bisa menyembuhkannya...?"

"..." Knuckle hanya diam dan melihat Tsuna. Wajahnya yang mirip dengan Giotto, dan dalam keadaan menderita itu mengingatkannya ketika ia melihatnya terakhir kali. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengobati Tsuna, takut ia akan gagal menyelamatkannya seperti pada saat Giotto meninggal didepan matanya. "A-aku..."

"..." Alaude yang ada disamping Knuckle langsung menggendong Tsuna dengan gaya bridal style. Tsuna tidak bisa menunggu lama, minimal ia harus diberikan pertolongan pertama.

-*_*Giotto's Room*_*-

"..." Suasana hening terasa didalam kamar Giotto. Tsuna yang sudah diobati dengan pertolongan pertama karena pada akhirnya Knuckle tidak bisa menyembuhkannya sekarang terbaring diatas tempat tidur Giotto.

"Masa depan...?" Knuckle menaikkan alisnya sebelah ketika ia mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Ia mengaku sebagai penerus Giotto-dono... Ia adalah pemimpin Vongola generasi kesepuluh..." Ugetsu mengangguk pelan dan melihat Tsuna. "Memang susah untuk dipercaya... Ia memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Primo... Suara yang mirip dengan primo... Bahkan kekuatannya..."

"Ia juga memiliki cincin Vongola..." Alaude yang duduk disebelah tempat tidur Tsuna memegang tangannya dan melihat sky ring ditangan Tsuna.

"Lalu... Apakah kita harus mempercayainya?" Knuckle melihat kearah Tsuna. "Semirip apapun ia dengan Primo... Pada akhirnya ia hanyalah orang lain, bukan primo..."

* * *

Maaf, untuk cerita ini A/N tidak akan dalam bentuk percakapan, karena mungkin author harus mengurangi waktu membuat ffic dikarenakan harus hiatus selama 3 minggu mulai senin depan tanggal 6 sampai 13 :3

Alasan gw ngebut juga karena itu, n lagi nyari inspirasi buat Letter from Heaven pake cara bikin fanfic baru xD

Oke, mungkin buat Ch. 3 sampe sini aja. Dan ch. Selanjutnya bakal dilihat kenangan Giotto bersama Alaude ^_^


	4. Ch 4, Alaude Cloud Guardian

Title : Want to Meet You Again

Rated : K+

Genre : Angst/Friendship

Main Pairing : All Primo Guardian x TYL 27

Major Pairing : All Primo Guardian x Giotto

Disclaimed : Want to Meet you Again © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : Gaje, AU story, Character Death, OOC, slight AG

**Chapter 4, Alaude-Cloud Guardian**

_**'Aku akan selalu menjadi awan hitam yang akan menutupi semua kesedihan dan juga ketakutan dari langit...'**_

_**~Alaude, In Memorian with Giotto**_

* * *

Langit kala itu terlihat cerah, berwarna biru tanpa ada awan hitam satupun. Laki-laki berambut krem itu berjalan disekitar taman depan markas Vongola. Ia hanya diam dan melihat kearah markas.

_'Apakah kau merasakannya Giotto...? Markas ini terasa tidak hidup tanpa adanya kau...'_ Ia hanya berjalan dan menutup matanya sesekali. Semenjak kematian Giotto, entah kenapa ia malah tidak ingin meninggalkan markas yang menjadi tempat terakhir ia bertemu dengan Giotto.

"Kalau saja... Kita bisa bertemu lagi dikehidupan selanjutnya..."

-*_*Flash Back*_*-

Sebagai seorang pemimpin agen intelegensi rahasia disebuah negara, laki-laki itu sudah biasa membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Seperti sekarang, ia membunuh semua orang disebuah kelompok penjahat yang meresahkan semua orang di Italia.

_'Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tidak bisa membunuh herbivore-herbivore ini...'_ Orang itu menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk melihat sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan darah itu.

"Jadi... Kau yang bernama Alaude?" Suara itu mengejutkan Alaude dan ia menatap mata kuning itu. Giotto hanya tersenyum dan melihat Alaude. "Senang bertemu denganmu..."

"..." Alaude hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. Beberapa detik kemudian, Alaude sudah memborgol tangan Giotto dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Giotto untuk bersiap mencekiknya.

"Primo!" G, Ugetsu, dan Knuckle bersiap untuk menyerang, tetapi Alaude mengeluarkan pistol dan menembak kearah mereka. Hampir saja mereka tertembak kalau mereka tidak menghindar.

"Jangan bergerak..." Alaude menempelkan pistol itu dipelipis kanan Giotto. "Kalau kalian memang ingin dia kembali dalam keadaan hidup."

"..." Giotto hanya diam dan menutup mata. Tetapi detik kemudian, ia malah tertawa kecil sambil tetap tidak bergerak. "Sesuai dengan apa yang aku dengar..."

"Kenapa kau tertawa..." Alaude hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Ia mengeratkan tangan kirinya yang merangkul leher Giotto. "Siapa kau... Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu siapa aku..."

"B-Bagaimana kalau pertama kali kau melepaskan tanganmu...?" Giotto sedikit merasa sesak ketika Alaude mengencangkan cekikannya.

"Sebutkan satu alasan kenapa aku harus menurutinya..." Alaude masih tidak bergerak dan tidak melonggarkan cekikannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau..." Giotto menggaruk dagunya dan memunculkan flame miliknya. "Aku terpaksa menggunakan sedikit kekerasan... Soalnya kalau kau sampai membunuhku, kau akan mati karena mereka..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuktikannya?" Alaude menarik pelatuk dipistol itu dan bersiap menembak Giotto.

"G, jangan marah padaku kalau kau melihat apapun yang terjadi setelah ini oke?" Giotto hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan flame dari I Glove miliknya. Karena tekanan flame itu, Giotto dan Alaude terdorong kearah dinding menyebabkan dinding itu hancur.

G dan yang lain yang melihat keadaan itu hanya terdiam sejenak dan terlihat shock. "D-dasar, primo apa yang kau lakukan!"

"A-aduh-aduh..." Giotto mengaduh sambil berdiri dan membersihkan beberapa debu yang menempel dibajunya. Ia melihat semua guardiannya, dan hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan -uhukbegouhuk *dirajam*-. "Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?"

"Ahahaha, itulah Primo yang aku kenal..." Ugetsu hanya tertawa ringan melihat Giotto.

"Eh? Apa maksud kalia-" Ketika Giotto akan berjalan maju, lagi-lagi sebuah borgol mengikat tangannya. Alaude yang berada dibagian borgol yang sebelah lagi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh tingkat tinggi.

"Kau... Aku akan membunuhmu..." Alaude mengeluarkan pistol dan juga borgolnya. Giotto hanya terdiam dan tersenyum gugup ketika melihatnya.

Pada akhirnya pertempuran mereka tidak bisa terelakkan. Alaude melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi untuk mencari celah ketika Giotto lengah. Tetapi, tentu saja Giotto tidak mudah untuk dikecoh dan dikalahkan begitu saja.

Pada akhirnya, keadaan mereka sama-sama kelelahan. Alaude dan Giotto saling bertatapan dan nafas mereka sama-sama memburu.

"Ayolah..." Giotto tersenyum kearah Alaude. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu..."

"..." Alaude menurunkan semua senjatanya ketika itu. Memang ia belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya. Tetapi, sepertinya staminanya yang membuat ia harus diam dan mendengarkannya. "Katakan..."

"Aku mendengar tentang kekuatanmu..." Giotto melihat kearahnya. "Aku ingin kau bergabung dengan kelompokku..."

"Apa untungnya aku masuk kedalam kelompokmu...?" Alaude membalikkan tubuhnya dan tidak melihat Giotto.

"Karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk melindungi semua orang... Melindungi semua yang aku sayangi." Alaude melihat kearah Giotto. Orang yang naif, ia tidak pernah menemukan orang-orang yang benar-benar melakukan itu. Tetapi ia berbeda, ia akan melindungi seseorang yang ia anggap penting dan berharga walaupun harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

"..." Tetapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk melihat apakah ia memegang teguh apa yang ia katakan bukan? "Apakah aku bisa menghabisi beberapa banyakpun musuh yang aku mau?"

"Hanya orang-orang yang memang bersalah..." Giotto tertawa kecil mendengarkan apa yang Alaude katakan. "Bagaimana...?"

"...Hmph..."

-*_*End*_*-

Ia memang menyetujui ajakan Giotto untuk masuk kedalam kelompoknya. Tetapi, ia tidak pernah mau bekerja sama dengan guardian-guardian lain dan selalu menyelesaikan misi-misinya sendirian.

Ia masih belum bisa mempercayai kata-kata Giotto yang mengatakan kalau ia akan melindungi orang-orang yang orang itu anggap berharga bahkan ia akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk orang itu.

-*_*Flash Back*_*-

Alaude berada diruangan Giotto untuk mengambil misi seperti biasa. Entah kenapa, hari ini ia merasa jika tubuhnya sedang tidak fit seperti biasanya. Tetapi, ia tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan misi hanya karena sakit seperti ini.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Primo..." Alaude mengetuk pintu perlahan sebelum membuka pintu ruangan itu. "Apakah ada misi yang bisa aku kerjakan?"

"Alaude? Bukankah kau baru saja menyelesaikan misi kemarin? Bagaimana kalau kau beristirahat sejenak?" Giotto menghentikan pekerjaannya ketika melihat Alaude masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"*uhuk* Kau menanyakan hal itu seperti aku akan melakukannya saja *uhuk*..." Suaranya yang sedikit serak menandakan kalau Alaude sedang sakit ketika itu.

"Ada satu misi..." Giotto mencari diatas mejanya kertas-kertas misi. "Tetapi sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat... Bagaimana kalau aku ikut dalam misi ini...?"

"Jangan bercanda...*uhuk*" Alaude berjalan mendekat untuk mengambil kertas itu. "Aku tidak suka kalau harus bekerja sama... *uhuk* hanya sakit seperti ini... Tidak akan membuat herbivore-herbivore itu bisa menang melawanku..."

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu..." Giotto memandangi Alaude dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kalau sampai ada apa-apa denganmu, bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah, aku akan kembali secepatnya..." Alaude mengambil kertas itu dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

-xOx-

Seluruh musuh yang ada ditempat itu sudah dihabisi oleh Alaude seperti biasa. Tetapi, kali ini kondisi Alaude tidak begitu baik. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan juga nafasnya sedikit memburu.

"Sepertinya..." Alaude menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding yang ada dibelakangnya. Hujan turun ditempat itu, dan Alaude bahkan tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk bergerak dari tempat itu. "Ini hari yang buruk untukku..."

Ketika itu, seseorang musuh yang ternyata masih bisa bergerak memegang tombol peledak yang ada ditangannya dan akan meledakkan tempat itu bersama dengan Alaude. Alaude mengetahui itu, tetapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak dari sana. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Alaude!" Suara itu yang terakhir kali ia dengar sebelum pada akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri.

-xOx-

"...de...Alaude..." Suara itu membuatnya tersadar dari pingsannya. Ketika membuka mata, ia melihat langit-langit yang berwarna putih dan bersih. Lampu gantung yang terbuat dari kristal. Ia mengetahui tempat ini... Tentu saja, ini adalah kamarnya yang berada dimarkas Vongola. Tetapi, bukankah tadi ia berada ditengah-tengah misi dan dalam keadaan bahaya karena musuh membawa peledak?

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar..." Satu orang yang ia lihat dikamarnya, Giotto yang tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka yang diperban.

"Kenapa kau ada di-" Alaude yang mencoba untuk bangun merasa pusing dan memutuskan untuk berbaring kembali.

"Demammu sangat tinggi..." Giotto menaruh tangannya didahi Alaude untuk mengukur panasnya. "Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari..."

"Lalu, luka itu..." Alaude melihat kearah luka-luka yang ada ditubuh Giotto.

"Oh, aku tidak sempat untuk menghentikan musuh memencet tombol bom itu. Jadi, aku membawamu secepatnya keluar dari tempat itu. Tetapi ledakannya sepertinya sedikit mengenaiku..." Giotto hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Tetapi untung saja kau tidak terluka..."

"Bodoh..." Alaude melihat kearah Giotto. "Bukankah malah kau jadi terluka seperti ini...?"

"I-ini bukan apa-apa kok!" Giotto mengibaskan tangannya didepan Alaude. "Bukankah aku sudah katakan kalau aku akan melindungi kalian, bahkan kalaupun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku?" Giotto hanya tersenyum dan melihat Alaude.

-*_*End*_*-

"Bahkan... Walau harus mengorbankan nyawa ya..." Alaude hanya diam didepan pintu kamar Giotto. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat kearah kamar yang sekarang ini sudah kosong. Ia masih bisa merasakan kalau Giotto masih duduk didepan meja dan melihat kearah Alaude dengan senyumannya.

"Apakah aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu... Walau dikehidupan yang selanjutnya, Giotto...?" Alaude menutup matanya dan menyentuh tempat tidur yang ada didepannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang seakan menekan jantungnya. Ia selalu merasa sesak ketika mengingat Giotto. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia akan benar-benar meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

-*_*Flash Back*_*-

Terjadi penyerangan ditempat markas vongola pada saat Giotto tidak ada ditempat. Para penyusup memang bisa dihentikan dan bisa ditangkap semuanya. Tetapi, sebagian besar guardian -kecuali Alaude dan Spade terluka parah dan juga beberapa pengawal ada yang tewas disana.

Giotto langsung kembali kemarkas ketika mendengarkan penyerangan itu. Ia benar-benar sangat menghawatirkan keadaan semua guardiannya yang ada dimarkas.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? !" Giotto membuka ruangan perawatan dan melihat G, Knuckle, Ugetsu, dan juga Lampo sedang diberikan perawatan oleh orang-orang disana.

"Primo, kenapa kau ada disini?" Ugetsu melihat kearah Giotto yang baru saja datang. Tangannya sedang diperban karena luka yang cukup parah. Begitu juga dengan G, Knuckle, dan Lampo. "Apakah keperluan di Italia sudah selesai?"

"K-Kalian terluka..." Giotto mencoba untuk mendekati mereka dan melihat luka yang ada ditubuh mereka semua. "M-maaf aku malah tidak ada ketika kalian membutuhkanku..."

"Ini bukan apa-apa Primo..." Knuckle hanya tertawa kecil sambil menepuk bahu Giotto. "Kami bisa mengatasi masalah ini! Kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

"..." Giotto menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Ya... Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa..." Giotto hanya tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasa. Alaude melihat Giotto, dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan senyuman yang ditunjukkan Giotto.

"Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat saja dikamarmu Primo...?" Alaude hanya berdiri dan menyilangkan tangannya. "Kau pasti lelah dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini bukan?"

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan kalian?" Giotto melihat kearah Alaude, Spade, dan yang lainnya. Tetapi Spade tertawa kecil dan melihat Giotto.

"Tenang saja primo, mereka bukan orang lemah yang mati dengan mudah hanya karena ini..." Spade hanya tersenyum dan melihat kesemua guardian yang terluka.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah... Aku akan ada dikamar kalau kalian membutuhkanku..." Giotto hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Selamat tidur semua..."

Suasana ditempat itu menjadi hening ketika Giotto keluar dari tempat itu. Semuanya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Mereka tahu kalau Giotto memaksakan senyumannya, dan mereka sudah membuatnya khawatir.

Spade berjalan dan menepuk bahu Alaude sambil membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya. "Kalau kau memang menghawatirkannya kenapa kau tidak menyusulnya?"

"..." Alaude hanya diam mendengar Spade mengatakan itu padanya. "Tidak usah kau beritahu kalau memang ia membutuhkanku aku akan ada disana..." Alaude hanya diam dan berjalan menuju kepintu keluar dan menyusul Giotto.

-xOx-

"..." Giotto hanya diam sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ditempat tidurnya. Ia benar-benar merasa takut kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada semua guardiannya.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Primo... Bisa aku masuk...?" Alaude mengetuk pintu kamar Giotto dengan pelan.

"...Masuklah Alaude..." Giotto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di kursi yang ada disana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Giotto masih menunjukkan senyumannya yang benar-benar dipaksakan. "Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"..." Alaude berjalan kedekat Giotto dan duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. "Kau takut?"

"..." Giotto hanya bisa diam dan tidak melihat Alaude. Ia tidak bisa membantah Alaude karena yang ia katakan itu benar.

"Kau takut mereka akan mati dan meninggalkanmu sendiri?" Tanya Alaude lagi sambil melihat sosok punggung Giotto.

"Aku tidak takut..." Giotto tersenyum tipis dan menatap langit malam itu. "Aku tidak boleh takut... Karena aku harus selalu menjadi langit yang cerah didepan mereka. Yang tidak mengenal takut, dan juga kesedihan..."

"..." Alaude berdiri dan berjalan kedepan Giotto. "Langit, tidak akan selamanya terlihat cerah... Terkadang ia akan ditutupi oleh awan hitam sebelum akhirnya menurunkan air matanya berupa hujan." Giotto hanya diam melihat kearah Alaude. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau tidak bisa selamanya menjadi langit yang cerah..."

"..." Giotto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya. "Lalu... Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kalau aku menunjukkan sisi lemahku didepan mereka... Mereka pasti akan terus khawatir padaku..."

"Kalau begitu..." Alaude berjongkok didepan Giotto dan memeluknya. "Biarkan aku menjadi awan hitammu... Yang menutupi semua kesedihan dan ketakutanmu... Kau bisa terus menjadi langit cerah didepan mereka, tetapi jadilah dirimu sendiri ketika kau bersamaku..." Sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan oleh cloud guardiannya, Giotto membalas pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibadan Alaude.

-*_*End*_*-

Pada saat itu, baru ia tahu betapa rapuhnya tubuh yang ada didepannya itu. Tetapi orang itu tetap berusaha keras agar tetap terlihat kuat didepan mereka. Baru kali itu, dan hanya pada Giotto saja Alaude menjadi tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Malah ia yang tidak bisa menjadi dirinya yang biasanya.

Ketika ia memasuki markas, ia tersenyum sambil menatap kearah luar jendela. Hanya Alaude, orang yang datang pada upacara pelepasan terakhir Giotto yang tidak menangis. Ia tidak akan pernah menangis. Sampai sekarang, ia tidak pernah menangis, dan tidak akan pernah menangis walaupun orang itu meninggal. Ia hanya berfikir kalau tidak ada gunanya untuk menangis kalau pada akhirnya semuanya akan sama saja.

"Tidak akan ada artinya... Keberadaan awan hitam yang menurunkan hujan, jika tidak ada langit..." Kau hanya diam dan berjalan disepanjang lorong yang ada ditempat itu. Bohong kalau ia mengatakan ia lupa bagaimana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Giotto dalam keadaan hidup. Semua itu, karena penghianat itu. Semua, karena Giotto terlalu mempercayai orang itu. Tetapi... Kematian Giotto juga merupakan kesalahannya. Karena melindunginyalah Giotto meninggal, bahkan didepan matanya sendiri.

-*_*Flash Back*_*-

Pengunduran diri Giotto sebagai pemimpin vongola pertama dan digantikan oleh Ricardo pada usianya yang baru saja beranjak 36 tahun menimbulkan banyak protes dari para guardian. G dan juga Knuckle serta Lampo berusaha untuk membujuk Giotto untuk tidak mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya. Tetapi, pada akhirnya Giotto tetap memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi pemimpin Vongola dan menetap di markas Vongola yang berada di Jepang.

Semua guardian ikut menjaga di markas Vongola jepang bersama dengan Giotto. Begitu juga Alaude yang entah kenapa bahkan mengorbankan pekerjaannya untuk bersama dengan Giotto.

Sampai suatu hari, tanpa sengaja Alaude mendengarkan percakapan salah satu anak buah Giotto dimarkas.

"Hei, kau tahu... Aku mendengar sesuatu tentang alasan pengunduran diri Vongola Primo dan akhirnya digantikan oleh Vongola Secondo..."

"Bukankah karena Ricardo-sama yang memaksa Primo untuk menyerahkan jabatannya?"

"Tidak... Aku sempat mendengar kalau Spade-sama yang memaksa primo untuk turun dari jabatannya..." Alaude yang bersembunyi hanya diam dan terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka. "Ia menganggap kalau Primo tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat Vongola menjadi kelompok mafia terbesar."

Alaude yang mendengarkan hal itu hanya diam dan berjalan cepat menuju ke ruangan Giotto. Ia ingin mendapatkan penjelasan tentang semua yang terjadi.

-xOx-

"Primo...!" Alaude membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Ketika ia melihat kearah dalam, ia melihat Spade yang berada didepan Giotto sedang memegang dagu Giotto seakan-akan baru saja atau akan menciumnya.

"Oya, oya... Sepertinya ada pengganggu yang kurang sopan disini..." Spade berbalik dan melihat kearah Alaude dengan tatapan sinis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada primo..." Alaude memberikan death glare kepada Spade sedangkan Giotto hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan berkata apapun..." Spade berjalan dan mendekat kearah Alaude. "Kau yang melihatnya sendiri..." Ia tersenyum sinis dan melewati Alaude begitu saja. Alaude hanya diam dan tidak melihat Spade. Tetapi, tatapan matanya benar-benar seakan-akan ia ingin membunuh Spade saat itu juga.

"Primo..." Giotto tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Alaude hanya berjalan dan mendekati Giotto. "Apakah benar herbivore brengsek itu yang menyuruhmu untuk berhenti menjadi boss Vongola?"

"..." Giotto hanya diam sambil melihat Alaude. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan menatap Alaude dengan tatapan sedih. "Apakah... Pengunduran diriku membuat perpecahan diantara kita...?" Dan Alaude hanya bisa diam sambil melihat kearah Giotto. Ia tidak mau memaksa Giotto untuk menceritakannya.

-xOx-

Giotto mendapatkan misi yang berbahaya. Semua guardiannya memutuskan untuk ikut menyelesaikan misi itu agar bisa melindungi sang Vongola Primo. Alaude hanya bisa diam ketika melihat Spade yang benar-benar aneh ingin ikut pada misi bersama dengan Giotto. Ia tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya kearah Spade sambil tetap berada didekat Giotto.

-xOx-

Misi itu ternyata jebakan dari musuh. Beberapa orang sudah mengepung mereka dan hendak membunuh Giotto yang sudah mulai kewalahan. G dan juga yang lainnya mengelilingi Giotto berusaha untuk melindunginya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Spade mengendurkan perlindungannya dan menghampiri Alaude.

"Sepertinya... Kau sudah tahu siapa yang menyebabkan Giotto berhenti menjadi pemimpin Vongola..." Alaude yang mendengar itu langsung mengangkat borgolnya dan siap untuk menyerang Spade. Tetapi, dengan cepat Spade menangkisnya dengan tongkat miliknya.

"Fufufu..." Spade menatapnya dengan pandangan licik. "Kau tidak mau Giotto melihat kita bertempur bukan...? Atau kau mau melihatnya menyalahkan diri sendiri karena dia yang mengundurkan diri membuat kita berdua bertengkar?"

"Kubunuh kau..." Alaude mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap langsung mata Spade dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Heh... Kalau begitu, ikut saja aku..." Spade menggunakan ilusinya agar Giotto dan yang lainnya tidak melihat kalau mereka berdua pergi dari sana.

-xOx-

Pertempuran diantara mereka berduapun tidak terelakkan. Alaude sudah cukup sabar menghadapi Spade karena ia tidak mau melihat Giotto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, penghianat yang ada didepannya ini harus ia habisi sekarang juga. Apapun yang terjadi...

"Ada apa Alaude?" Spade yang sebenarnya sudah kewalahan menghadapi lawan yang ada didepannya itu tetap berusaha untuk tenang. "Kenapa kau tidak menyerangku dengan sungguh-sungguh?"

Ia ingin sekali langsung membunuh orang itu. Tetapi, kalau ia membunuh orang itu, Giotto pasti akan bersedih. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memutuskannya. Apakah ia harus mati juga bersama dengan orang ini agar ia tidak melihat Giotto bersedih?

"Aku tanya padamu sekali lagi..." Alaude menatap Spade dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu. "Kau... Yang memaksanya untuk keluar dari kepemimpinan Vongola?"

"..." Spade terdiam sejenak. Tetapi, pemandangan yang dilihat Alaude setelah itu adalah senyuman sinis Spade. "Vongola tidak akan menjadi kuat kalau dipimpin oleh orang yang lemah sepertinya..." Seakan ada sesuatu yang memutuskan tali kesabaran Alaude, ia benar-benar membulatkan tekad untuk membunuhnya. Ia langsung menyerang Spade dengan borgolnya, bersamaan dengan ilusi yang dibuat Spade menyebabkan ledakan disekitar mereka.

"Kau..." Alaude mundur beberapa langkah dari Spade. "Apapun yang terjadi... Aku akan membunuhmu..."

"Kalau begitu... Cobalah bunuh aku kalau kau bisa..." Spade menatap Alaude dengan senyuman dingin. Dan Alaude bersiap untuk menyerang Spade ketika tiba-tiba sebuah panah merah meluncur kearah Alaude. Ketika ia menyadari panah itu karena asap semakin menipis, yang ia lihat malah tubuh Giotto yang menghalangi panah itu.

Alaude hanya bisa terdiam begitu juga dengan Spade. Perlahan, tubuh itu tumbang dan ketika itu mereka berdua melihat G dan juga yang lainnya hanya diam dalam keadaan shock.

Hanya untuk kali itu saja, Alaude merasakan ketakutan yang sangat. Hanya pada saat ia melihat tubuh Giotto yang tidak bergerak didepannya.

"Primo!" Teriakan itu membuatmu tersadar dan langsung menghampirinya. Kau langsung menompang kepalanya ditanganmu dan mencoba untuk mengecek keadaannya. Kau merasakan nadinya yang bergerak pelan.

"Kau... Tidak apa-apa?"

Giotto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan ketika yang lainnya belum menghampirinya. Alaude hanya mencoba untuk memfokuskan diri pada suara nafas dan denyut nadi Giotto. Ia juga melihat Knuckle dan berharap ia bisa menyembuhkan Giotto.

"Alaude..." Ia tersentak ketika Giotto memegang pipinya. Ia langsung melihat Giotto dan mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang. "Kuharap kau mau lebih berkomunikasi dan bekerja sama dengan yang lainnya walaupun aku tidak ada..." Tidak... Ia tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu. Seakan, Giotto akan pergi selamanya dari hadapannya.

"Kalau kau tidak ada... Lalu, untuk apa aku masih ada disini... Tidak akan ada artinya, awan hitam yang menitikkan air hujan. Ia tidak akan menurunkan hujan, tanpa adanya langit..." Ia hanya menatap mata kuning Giotto saja.

"Awan hitam... Tidak akan selalu ada dilangit..." Giotto menatap mata Alaude. "Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi awan hitamku..." Giotto tersenyum sedih melihat Alaude. "Aku... Ingin kau menjadi awan putihku, yang selalu ada diatas langit..."

-*_*End*_*-

BRAK!

Alaude memukul dinding yang ada didepannya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding itu. Ia benar-benar kesal, ia benar-benar ingin menemukan dan membunuh Spade. Ia harus bisa membunuhnya karena hanya itu yang bisa membuat hatinya tenang.

"Spade..."

Setelah ia merasa lebih tenang, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dan melihat kesalah satu sisi koridor. Disana Knuckle sedang memukul-mukul dinding yang ada didepannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan didepanmu, dan kau menyebut dirimu sebagai pastur?" Lagi-lagi ia menggunakan topeng didepan orang lain. Ia hanya menatap Knuckle dengan tatapan dingin.

"Alaude..."

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan... Giotto sudah meninggal, dan ia tidak mungkin kembali lagi..." Ia mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa.

"Aku tahu..." Knuckle memalingkan wajahnya dari Alaude. "Tetapi... Hanya saja, ini terlalu mendadak..."

"...Ya..." Benar apa yang dikatakan Knuckle, kematiannya benar-benar mendadak dan membuat semuanya shock. Alaude hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Tetapi... Menangispun tidak akan mengembalikan apapun..." Benar... Percuma saja ia menangis, karena bagaimanapun Giotto tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

BRAK!

Pintu yang ada diujung lorong tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar. G dan Ugetsu tampak tergesa-gesa dan menghampiri Knuckle dan Alaude."Bisakah kau tidak berisik herbivore...?" Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan keributan. Tetapi, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Tsuna yang dibawa oleh G, begitu juga Knuckle.

"Dia-!" Knuckle dan Alaude tidak kalah terkejutnya dari G dan Ugetsu. "Siapa dia... Dan kenapa ia-"

"Bukan saatnya untuk terkejut..." G yang nafasnya memburu terlihat panik, sama seperti pada saat Giotto terluka parah dulu. "Kau... Bisa menyembuhkannya...?"

"..." Knuckle hanya diam dan melihat Tsuna. Alaude tahu dia tidak akan sanggup untuk mengobatinya. Wajah anak ini terlalu mirip dengan Giotto. "A-aku..."

"..." Tetapi, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Tsuna sekarat ditempat ini. Itu sama saja mengulangi kejadian yang sama. Ia langsung merebut Tsuna dari G dan menggendongnya kekamar Giotto.

-*_*Giotto's Room*_*-

"Masa depan...?" Knuckle menaikkan alisnya sebelah ketika ia mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Ia mengaku sebagai penerus Giotto-dono... Ia adalah pemimpin Vongola generasi kesepuluh..." Lelucon yang sangat bagus. Apakah orang ini benar-benar yakin bisa membohongi herbivore itu dengan alasan seperti itu?

"Memang susah untuk dipercaya... Ia memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Primo... Suara yang mirip dengan primo... Bahkan kekuatannya..." Tidak akan mungkin orang dari masa depan bisa berada disini. Bahkan waktunya sangat tepat ketika Giotto meninggal. Tetapi, ketika itu Alaude melihat benda berkilau dijari telunjuk Tsuna. Sebuah cincin yang berhubungan dengan cincin lain dijari manisnya. Dicincin itu, sebuah lambang yang tidak mungkin tidak ia tahu, yaitu cincin sky guardian Vongola (Decimo Sky Ring)

"Ia juga memiliki cincin Vongola..." Tanpa sadar ia mengatakan hal itu sambil melihat cincin itu dengan jelas.

"Lalu... Apakah kita harus mempercayainya?" Knuckle melihat kearah Tsuna. "Semirip apapun ia dengan Primo... Pada akhirnya ia hanyalah orang lain, bukan primo..."

Ya benar, dia bukan Giotto. Giotto tidak akan mungkin kembali lagi. Dia sudah meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

"Hm...?" Alaude melihat sesuatu yang terselip dijubah yang tergantung disebelah tempat tidurnya. "Ini..." Sebuah foto yang menampakkan Tsuna, beserta dengan guardiannya. Alaude hanya bisa diam dan melihat G serta yang lainnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil foto itu dan menaruhnya disaku kemejanya.

-xOx-

Malam harinya, Tsuna mengalami demam tinggi karena luka yang ia derita. Tsuna benar-benar merasa pusing dan tubuhnya terasa panas. Tetapi ia bisa merasa kalau ia berada disebuah tempat tidur.

_'Dimana... Apakah, Ugetsu dan G yang aku lihat tadi mimpi...?'_ ketika kesadarannya masih belum sepenuhnya, ia merasakan tangan besar yang dingin menyentuh dahinya yang panas. _'Siapa...'_ Tsuna mencoba untuk membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat orang itu walaupun tidak jelas.

"Tidurlah... Kalau panasmu sudah turun aku akan membangunkanmu..." Suara itu, yang terdengar familiar ditelinga Tsuna. Ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah.

"Terima kasih... Hibari-san..." Dan Tsuna menutup matanya kembali dan terlelap. Orang yang memegang dahi Tsuna yang tidak lain adalah Alaude hanya bisa diam mendengarnya.

"Hibari-san...?"

* * *

Gimana? :) Alaude disini beneran OOC Dx trus ada hintnya AG sama 1827 :-? Jadi bakal ada sedikit shonen ainya ;)) Alaude ma Hibari suaranya sama kan? :)) *iyalah, Seiyuunya aja sama* oke, tinggal dua guardian! Lampo-Thunder Guardian, D. Spade-Mist Guardian x3

Makasih yang udah baca n udah sempet review, tentu aja juga buat yang udah follow maupun fave ni crita abal x3 RnR kembali ya (_ _) author bego yang langganan misstypo ini ga akan bosen2nya dengerin kritik dan saran kalian :) Ciaosuu!


	5. Ch 5, Lampo Thunder Guardian

**Title :** Want to Meet You Again

**Rated :** K+

**Genre :** Angst/Friendship

**Main Pairing :** All Primo Guardian x TYL 27

**Major Pairing :** All Primo Guardian x Giotto

**Disclaimed** : Want to Meet you Again © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, Character Death, OOC, slight AG

Chapter 5, Lampo-Thunder Guardian

**'Aku hanyalah penghalangnya... Kenapa bukan aku saja yang meninggal, kenapa harus dia...'**

**~Lampo, in Giotto's Room**

====KHR====

Hari masih siang dan matahari terlihat menyinari seluruh tempat disekitar markas Vongola. Tetapi tidak dikamar Giotto. Tirai berwarna biru langit itu menutupi sang surya menyinari kamar primo Vongola itu. Tampak sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda sang primo Vongola. Tidak ada lagi suasana hangat, canda, dan tawa, serta aura hangat yang selalu menyertai sang primo. Hanya hawa dingin dan juga kehampaan yang ada disana.

Diatas tempat tidur itu, sosok pemuda yang masih tergolong muda dibandingkan dengan para guardian yang lainnya tampak sedang menutupi sebagian kepalanya dan juga tubuhnya dengan selimut diatas tempat tidur sang primo vongola itu. Tidak ada air mata yang menetes, air mata itu sudah habis ketika melihat tubuh sang boss terjatuh, tanpa ada gerakan sedikitpun, tanpa ada nyawa dan juga ketika melihat tubuh itu tetap tak bergerak didalam peti mati.

"Primo... Katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang..." Air mata yang seharusnya sudah habis itu selalu mengalir ketika ia menyadari tidak akan ada yang menjawab dan memberikan perintah seperti apa yang dilakukan Giotto padanya. Ia selalu, dan selalu ingat ketika Giotto menjadi orang yang pertama kali tidak merendahkannya. Bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang.

====Flash Back====

Lampo, sejak kecil ia dikenal sebagai anak yang penakut dan juga pendiam. Ia juga orang yang cuek dan sedikit sombong dan egois. Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari seorang Lampo. Sebagai anak dari penguasa tanah, ia selalu membanggakan dirinya dan menjadi seorang pemalas.

"Kau ingin menjadikannya sebagai Guardianmu Primo?" Ayahnya yang bertemu pertama kali dengan Giotto seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang primo. "Lampo adalah anak yang penakut dan juga egois, apakah ia tidak hanya akan menghalangimu saja?"

Yah, itulah yang ia selalu dengar dari ayahnya. Selalu meremehkannya seakan-akan tidak bisa melakukan apapun juga. Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi pemberani kalau ayahnya sendiri tidak percaya kalau ia bisa melakukan suatu hal dengan benar. Kebanyakan orang akan mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Tetapi orang ini berbeda, Lampo tahu itu. Ia bisa melihat aura hangat yang terpancar dari seorang Giotto, yang bahkan tidak ia rasakan dari ayahnya. Dan benar saja, ia malah tertawa kecil dan menatap Lampo yang ada disebelah ayahnya dengan tatapan hangat. Sehangat cahaya matahari yang terpancar dari warna rambut dan matanya.

"Aku tahu... Lampo, akan bisa membantuku... Jadi, aku tidak akan ragu untuk menjadikannya guardianku..." Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali, tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali. Giotto benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya.

====Still Flash Back====

Perjalanan menuju ke markas Vongola sangat lama. Dari tempat Lampo hingga kemarkas Vongola membutuhkan waktu setidaknya 5 jam. Mungkin, 5 jam tidak akan terasa lama kalau ada yang dikerjakan oleh seorang Lampo. Tetapi, sekarang ini hanya kesunyian yang ia dapatkan.

Apakah laki-laki yang ada disampingnya ini menyesal sudah membawanya untuk menjadi guardiannya...?

Kalau hanya agar usahanya sia-sia ini sudah terlalu jauh...

Bisa saja ia meninggalkannya ditengah jalan ini...

Atau itu belum ia lakukan...

"Ano... Giotto..." Lampo melihat mata kuning laki-laki itu teralihkan kemata hijau miliknya. "Apakah kau menyesal sudah menerimaku sebagai guardianmu?" Yah, ada alasan kenapa Lampo menanyakan hal itu. Vongola adalah organisasi mafia yang terbesar dizaman itu. Kalau mendapatkan orang yang lebih kuat untuk dimasukkan kedalam guardian Vongola, seakan mencari pasir ditengah pantai. Sangat mudah sekali.

...

Keheningan lagi-lagi menyelimuti kereta kuda itu. Mata kuning milik Giotto terlihat melebar dan ia menatap Lampo dengan tatapan kaget dan bingung.

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal?"

Entah, Giotto itu terlalu polos atau bodoh. Atau mungkin, ia hanya mempermainkan seorang Lampo? Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Lampo tidak mempunyai kelebihan. Ia adalah seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa bersembunyi dibelakang saja.

"Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, dan aku tidak suka bertarung. Masalah kekuatan, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyainya..." Lampo hanya diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah tampan sang primo Vongola itu.

"*giggle*..." Hanya suara tawa kecil yang terdengar. Sang primo tertawa mendengar guardiannya berbicara. Lampo hanya memiringkan alisnya, bingung dengan apa yang salah dari bicaranya. "Aku tidak akan pernah salah... Kau, adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang aku cari untuk menjadi guardianku..." Giotto mengelus kepala Lampo yang saat itu usianya baru beranjak 15 tahun itu.

Hanya satu kata itu, yang selalu ingin ia dengar dari siapapun. Lampo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya sekarang.

=====End Flash Back=====

"...Giotto-nii..." Air mata itu tidak bisa ia hentikan. Ia sudah terlalu sakit, sudah terlalu banyak merasa kehilangan. Ia kehilangan ayahnya 2 tahun setelah ia berada dimarkas Vongola. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terluka adalah tubuh ayahnya tidak pernah ditemukan sampai sekarang. Ia masih ingat, ketika itu sama seperti sekarang. Ia mengurung diri ditengah kegelapan, menangis dan mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya dan menganggap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Ketika ia tertidur, ia sering bermimpi kalau ayahnya masih hidup dan beliau bangga padanya karena bisa membuktikan jika ia bisa membantu Giotto. Tetapi, pada akhirnya ia sadar kalau kenangan manis itulah yang merupakan mimpi, dan kenangan yang buruk inilah yang merupakan kenyataan.

=====Flash Back=====

Lampu kamar yang terletak disebelah kamar sang Primo terlihat padam sejak pagi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penghuni dan juga pintu yang terbuka. Semua guardian mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Lampo, sang pemilik kamar itu. Pagi ini, tersiar kabar tentang ayah Lampo yang menghilang dari tempat tinggalnya bersama dengan semua penghuni disana. Sepertinya terjadi penyerangan disana, dan ada kabar angin yang mengatakan kalau semua penghuni disana dibantai dan mayatnya disembunyikan disuatu tempat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lampo-kun?" Ugetsu yang berada didepan kamar Lampo hanya diam sambil berbicara dengan G. "Ia sudah seharian tidak keluar dari ruangannya. Aku jadi khawatir dengannya..."

"Si bodoh itu, hanya bisa membuat orang lain khawatir..." G hanya berdecak kesal sambil menyalakan cerutunya dan menghisapnya.

"Tetapi, memang wajar..." Ugetsu hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat pintu yang terukir gambar petir itu. "Kehilangan keluarganya benar-benar memukul perasaannya. Tujuannya kemari juga karena ingin menunjukkan pada keluarganya kalau ia bisa bukan...?"

"Yah... Mungkin lebih baik biarkan saja dulu untuk malam ini..." G berjalan menjauhi kamar Lampo dan diikuti dengan Ugetsu yang mengangguk. Ketika semuanya pergi dari tempat itu, kamar Primo terbuka dan Giotto berjalan kearah dapur. Ia membawa beberapa makanan dan juga minuman dan kembali kekamar Lampo.

"Lampo..." Giotto mengetuk pintu kamar yang terkunci itu. "Buka pintu kamarmu..."

Beberapa saat tidak ada suara dari dalam dan tidak ada balasan. Giotto hanya menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum sedih. Ia membalikkan badannya dan akan pergi, tetapi terhenti ketika ia mendengar pintu itu dibuka dari dalam. Lampo mengintip dari tengah kegelapan itu, dan membuka pintu itu dengan lebar hingga Giotto bisa masuk kedalam.

"Ada apa Primo...?" Lampo terlihat memaksakan dirinya untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Arogan, egois, dan hanya mementingkan diri sendiri.

"Aku membuatkanmu toasted dan juga susu hangat..." Giotto tersenyum lembut dan duduk didepan kursi yang diduduki Lampo. "Kau belum makan seharian ini, lebih baik kau memakannya walaupun hanya sedikit."

"Aku sudah makan tadi Primo..." Lampo tertawa kecil sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Sebaiknya anda tidur saja, sudah jam 1 malam..." Jawab Lampo sambil melihat Giotto.

"..." Giotto melihat mata hijau milik Lampo. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan kearah Lampo. Melingkarkan tangannya sehingga kepala Lampo tenggelam dalam jubahnya, didalam pelukannya. "Kau itu egois..." Giotto mengelus kepala Lampo dengan lembut. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu... Jangan berfikir kau tidak apa-apa jika pada kenyataannya kau dalam keadaan bersedih. Alaude mengatakan padaku, jadilah diri sendiri... Dan aku mulai mencoba melakukannya."

"Sekarang, aku juga mengatakannya padamu..." Giotto tersenyum dan menatap Lampo. "Jadilah dirimu yang biasa, yang selalu bersemangat dan membawa suasana ceria disini. Tetapi, jangan kau membohongi dirimu sendiri dengan mengatakan kau tidak apa-apa disaat kau ingin menangis..."

Lampo hanya menatap Giotto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sedetik kemudian, ditengah kegelapan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahay bulan itu, Lampo menangis tersedu-sedu didepan Giotto. Ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa apa-apa tanpa Giotto. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana seandainya ia tidak bertemu dengan Giotto. Bagaimana seandainya Giotto meninggalkannya.

=====End of Flash Back=====

Sekarang, semua kecemasan itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Kematian Giotto terlalu mendadak untuknya, ia tidak pernah menyangkan hanya dalam waktu 1 tahun setelah menghilangnya ayahnya, Giotto menyusul ayahnya dengan kematian. Ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana tidak bergunanya ia ketika karena gerakannya yang lamban ia tertinggal dari semuanya. Dan ketika ia sampai ditempat Giotto, yang ia lihat hanyalah darah yang keluar dari tubuh pucat sang primo.

Ia masih ingat, ketika Giotto menatap mata hijaunya, ketika ia menatap mata kuning itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang primo Vongola untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

=====Flash Back=====

"Sial, mereka hanya mengganggu saja!" Lampo yang tertinggal karena harus melindungi semuanya dari serangan musuh mulai kewalahan dengan musuh-musuh itu. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keselamatan Giotto tanpa perlindungannya. Firasatnya juga sudah buruk ketika misi dimulai, dan lebih buruk ketika Alaude dan Spade menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Minggir!" Lampo mencoba untuk kabur dari semua musuh itu dan berlari menuju ketempat Giotto dan juga yang lainnya.

Ia menemukannya, Giotto dan yang lainnya berada didepannya. "Pri-" detik-detik setelah itu seakan menjadi sangat lama, seakan-akan kejadian itu terjadi dengan gerakan slow motion ketika panah G menancap ditubuh sang primo, menghilang bersama dengan tubuh Giotto yang terjatuh begitu saja. Mata hijaunya membulat, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan berharap semua itu hanya mimpi.

"P-primo... PRIMO!" Lampo langsung berlari, ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ketempat tubuh itu terjatuh. Ia bisa melihat semua guardian benar-benar dalam keadaan terpukul. Ia mencoba untuk memegang tangan Giotto.

Dingin...

Tidak, ia tidak boleh meninggalkan Lampo. Hanya ia yang tidak boleh meninggalkannya. Ia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi apapun yang terjadi.

"Primo... Primo, kau tidak apa...?" Lampo benar-benar ketakutan. Ia benar-benar merasa kalau Giotto akan meninggalkannya, meninggalkan mereka semua untuk selamanya. Disini, saat ini juga.

Tidak...

Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi...

"...Po...Lampo..." Giotto memegang kepalanya dan mengelusnya dengan pelan. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap kali ia menangis didepan sang Primo. "Seperti biasa... Kau tetap cengeng... *giggle*"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Primo... Kumohon..." Jawab Lampo lirih. Air matanya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi. Ia hanya ingin Giotto tetap berada disampingnya, tertawa seperti biasa, memerintahnya seperti biasa, menasihatinya seperti biasa.

"..." Giotto tersenyum sedih. Ia tidak ingin melihat semua guardiannya menatap dengan tatapan sedih seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin mereka selamat, tanpa ada seorangpun dari mereka yang mati.

"Maafkan aku... Lampo... Kuharap, kau bisa memaafkanku karena aku meninggalkanmu..." Giotto hanya tersenyum dan memegang pipi sang Thunder Guardian. "Kuharap... Kau lebih berani dan percaya pada dirimu sendiri... Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa lebih dari yang selama ini aku lihat dan kau tunjukkan..."

=====End Flash Back=====

Kalau saja ia lebih cepat...

Kalau saja ia tidak lemah dan penakut...

Kalau saja ia bisa datang lebih cepat dari waktu itu...

Tangan yang hangat itu, tatapan yang hangat itu, suara yang lembut itu, dan sosok pemimpin yang sempurna itu tidak akan mungkin menghilang untuk selamanya. Tidak akan mungkin ia kehilangan orang itu.

"Aku hanya pengganggu disini... Kenapa harus dia... Kenapa harus dia yang mati..." Lampo merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang Giotto. Meremas sprei itu dengan sebelah tangannya, ia merasa sangat kesal dengan semua yang terjadi. "Kenapa tidak aku... Kenapa harus dia..."

"..." Lampo melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada gunanya ia menangis, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang bisa mengerti selain Giotto. Ia ingin melihatnya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia ingin melihat tubuh orang itu. Ia ingin mengucapkan perpisahan walaupun itu berat. "Primo..." Lampo membuka pintu kamar Giotto dengan perlahan, dan ketika ia melihat Alaude dan juga Knuckle sedang berbicara ia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk pergi. Menuju ketempat orang itu.

=====End of Lampo's Story=====

Panas...

Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya panas dan terbakar. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing. Ia mencoba untuk tetap berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Gelap, warna biru langit itu berubah menjadi warna hitam. Siang sudah berganti malam, Sawada Tsunayoshi sang decimo Vongola mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Walaupun ia merasa tubuhnya masih sakit dan panas, setidaknya ia sudah bisa bergerak sekarang.

"...Ini..." Tsuna melihat sekelilingnya. Kamar yang luas, tetapi ini bukan kamarnya. Lagipula, apakah pemandangan ketika ia bertempur bersama G dan Ugetsu itu adalah mimpi? "Dimana..."

Ia mencoba untuk bangun, ketika menyadari sedaritadi ada seseorang yang memegangi tangannya. Ia menoleh kearah sampingnya, menemukan sosok pria berambut merah itu tengah tertidur disampingnya. Bukan hanya itu, Asari Ugetsu, Knuckle, bahkan Alaude ada ditempat itu.

"Ternyata... Itu bukan mim-" Tsuna mencoba untuk menggerakkan badannya, tetapi luka dipunggungnya membuat gerakannya terhenti. "Benar juga... Aku terkena ledakan itu..." Ia menutup matanya dan mencoba mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sebelum pada akhirnya ia terkirim kemasa yang lalu. Ia sedang berada dikantornya, sedang berbicara dengan Irie mengenai rencana 'kematian'nya agar dirinya di masa lalu bisa membantu untuk mengalahkan Byakuran.

Tetapi, kenapa ia bisa ada disini...

"Kau sudah bangun..." Suara itu membuat Tsuna tersentak. Alaude, yang semula ia kira tertidur pulas kini menatapnya dengan dingin. Sama seperti tatapan Hibari yang selalu ia lihat.

"Ini... Ini dimana?" Tanya Tsuna kepada Alaude.

"Markas Vongola di Jepang... Tepatnya, kamar Primo..." Alaude berjalan dan duduk diatas ranjang disisi lain tempat G tertidur. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memegang dahi Tsuna dengan punggung tangannya. "Sepertinya demammu masih ada... Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi saja..."

Tetapi Tsuna menggeleng, ia lebih memilih untuk tetap bangun. Luka itu membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk tidur. Alaude menatapnya dengan deathglare, dan lagi-lagi sama seperti yang dilakukan Hibari ketika ia tidak mau menurutinya.

_"Benar-benar mirip... Wajah dan sifatnya..."_

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..." Alaude menatap mata cokelat karamel milik Tsuna. "Apakah benar, kau adalah pemimpin Vongola kesepuluh, yang berarti... Kau berasal dari masa depan...?"

"..." Tsuna hanya diam dan mengangguk pelan. Alaude hanya diam dan tetap melihat wajah Tsuna. Wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Giotto, satu-satunya orang yang ia anggap penting. Tanpa sadar, Alaude menggerakkan tangannya mencoba untuk menyentuh rambut cokelat milik Tsuna. "Kau benar-benar mirip dengan orang itu..." Melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh orang yang mirip dengan cloud guardiannya itu, wajah Tsuna seketika memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tetapi kenapa... Kau muncul disaat seperti ini..." Tsuna tersentak, ia melihat raut wajah yang bahkan tidak pernah ia lihat dari seorang Hibari. Rasanya sakit, melihat wajah yang mirip dengannya itu sekarang menunjukkan ekspresi sedih dan terpukul seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya...?

"Memang, apa yang terjadi pada Vongola Primo...?" Tanya Tsuna sambil melihat Alaude. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengannya?"

"..." Alaude terdiam, ia melihat kearah Tsuna dan tangannya kembali turun, tidak lagi memegang pipi Tsuna. "Primo... Sudah wafat, 3 hari yang lalu... Karena melindungiku..."

Sekarang Tsuna tahu...

Itulah yang menyebabkan sang cloud guardian menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Bahkan seseorang yang memiliki hati dingin seperti Alaude ataupun Hibari akan bisa menunjukkan perasaan bersalah dan sedihnya, walaupun hanya sedikit.

Tes...

Tanpa sadar, air mata Tsuna menetes jatuh kebawah. Bukan hanya karena sedih atas berita kematian Primo, tetapi karena sadar. Sadar, bahwa jika ia melakukan rencana 'pembunuhan' dirinya tanpa memberitahu Hibari, maka mungkin saja Hibari akan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu didepan dirinya 10 tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak ingin melihatnya, rasanya sakit... Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Hibari seperti itu.

"Hei..." Alaude mengangkat tangannya dan memegang pipi Tsuna. "Jangan menangis... Siapa namamu?"

"Sawada... Tsunayoshi..."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Alaude masih memegang pipi Tsuna. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya entah sadar atau tidak, ia mendekatkan bibirnya kedekat bibir Tsuna. Dan sedetik kemudian, bibir mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ada perlawanan, ataupun suara, sangat singkat.

"..." Alaude sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia langsung menjauh dari Tsuna yang sekarang dalam keadaan shock dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. "Aku... Akan mengambilkan minum untukmu..." Jawabnya dengan wajah datar seakan tidak terjadi apapun tadi. Alaude berjalan dan menutup pintu kamar Giotto, meninggalkan Tsuna yang terdiam sambil memegang bibirnya. Wajahnya spontan memerah, ia benar-benar tidak menyangkan kalau Alaude akan menciumnya.

"...A-apa-apaan tadi..."

Alaude menutup pintu kamar Giotto. Menyenderkan punggungnya dibalik pintu, ia melihat kearah jendela yang berada tepat didepan kamar Giotto. Memegang bibirnya yang juga masih hangat karena ciuman singkat itu.

_"...Kenapa aku menciumnya... Sampai kapanpun, dia bukan Giotto... Kenapa aku melakukannya..."_

Duh, padahal banyak yang bilang ga setuju ma 1827 xD kenapa jadi gw bikin A27 ya xP bisa-bisa Akhirnya jadi 1827 nih D:

Pilih akhirnya 1827 atau 6927 ;)) tolong sertakan di review ya~

Dan maaf kalau cerita Lampo dikit n ga kreatip, tapi saya beneran ga ada ide buat cerita tu anak. Dan maafkan juga buat Alaude yang 100% OOC #kabur.

RnR Please~

Jawaban pertanyaan :

**Bhiblu21 :** ah, saya baru balik dari Amsterdam :) jadinya kemarin Hiatus maaf ya D:

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca n suka sama chapter Alaude ^^ untuk chapter Spade bukan chapter 8, tapi pas Tsuna udah beberapa hari disana, n akhirnya Spade tahu klo ada Tsuna di markas Vongola, baru deh cerita ttg dia xD


	6. Ch 6, G want to meet Him 1

**Title :** Want to Meet You Again

**Rated :** K+

**Genre :** Angst/Friendship

**Main Pairing :** All Primo Guardian x TYL 27

**Major Pairing :** All Primo Guardian x Giotto

**Disclaimed** : Want to Meet you Again © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, Character Death, OOC, slight AG

Chapter 6, G want to meet him (1)

**'Kenapa kau tidak pernah menatapku, kau menganggap seolah-olah aku hanyalah sesosok hantu...!"**

**~Tsunayoshi Sawada**

====KHR====

"...-san... G-san..." Suara yang familiar itu terdengar ditelinga sang storm guardian. Suara yang tidak pernah ia dengar selama kurun waktu 4 hari ini. Suara yang selalu ingin ia dengar saat ia bangun atau ketika ia melakukan aktifitasnya, tetapi pada kenyataannya suara itu hanyalah ilusinya belaka.

"...Primo..." G membuka matanya perlahan, belum bisa mengumpulkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Tetapi, ia hanya bisa melihat siluet dari orang itu. Orang yang selalu ingin ia temui melebihi apapun juga. Tanpa babibu lagi, G langsung memeluknya dan menenggelamkan dirinya di bahu lelaki yang tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur itu.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku primo..." G hanya menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidak melihatnya. Karena ia takut, sosok yang ada didepannya kini tidak nyata. "Maafkan aku..."

"G-G-san...?" Suara itu mulai terdengar aneh, sejak kapan Primo memanggilnya dengan embel-embel -san? Ia melihat laki-laki itu dan menyadari jika warna rambutnya berbeda. Ia bukan Giotto, ia bukan primo yang ia cari. Ia hanyalah...

"...kau... Decimo Vongola..." Entah apa yang membuat G mengatakan itu. Padahal sebelumnya G tidak percaya dengan kehadiran sang decimo vongola ketika ia muncul didepan peti mati Giotto. Sawada Tsunayoshi hanya mengangguk pelan sambil melihat G.

"A-aku turut menyesal atas kematian primo..." Tsuna sedikit tidak enak mengatakan hal itu didepan G dengan wajah yang mirip dengan Gokudera itu. Ia seakan memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah mati didepan Gokudera. "Dan maaf kalau pada kenyataannya aku bukan primo..."

"..." G hanya diam sambil melihat sang decimo Vongola. Tatapannya sangat sedih dan juga pedih. Ia bangkit, dan berjalan membelakangi Tsuna. Tanpa jawaban, tanpa satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"..." Tsuna hanya diam melihat G. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya, kematian primo pada usia 10 tahun diatasnya itu terlalu cepat. Tunggu, jangan membicarakan kematian saat ini Tsunayoshi, ingat kalau kau kembali kemasamu, kau tidak akan bisa menghindari 'kematian'mu sendiri.

"*sigh* Giotto-san, kenapa aku bisa ada disini..."

====Corridor in front of Giotto's Room====

Lampo berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Ia terlihat sangat panik dan takut. Semalaman ia mencari sosok tubuh orang itu, yang bahkan tidak bisa ia temukan walaupun sudah semalaman mencari diseluruh sisi hutan itu.

_'Tubuh Primo hilang!'_

Hanya itu yang ada difikirannya, dan sekarang yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah mencari salah satu guardian agar ia bisa memberitahukannya pada mereka tentang kejadian buruk itu. Lampo melihatnya, G sekarang baru saja membuka pintu kamar... Giotto?

Ini aneh, semenjak kematian Giotto 4 hari yang lalu G bahkan tidak mau melihat kamar itu. Kenapa sekarang ia memasuki kamar itu lagi?

"G!" Lampo menghampiri G yang langsung melihatnya yang sedang tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa..."

"Primo, hilang, tubuhnya, aku sudah mencari..." Lampo terlihat kacau karena semua yang ia alami semalaman ini.

"Ada apa ini..." Suara yang lain lagi terdengar dibelakang Lampo. Alaude berjalan sambil membawa, sepiring makanan dan juga gelas? Dan dilihat dari gerakannya ia ingin masuk kedalam kamar Giotto. Ada apa lagi ini, apakah ada pesta di kamar Giotto hingga membuat bahkan seorang Alaude mau mengambilkan makanan dan terlebih ikut masuk kekamar Giotto.

"T-tubuh Primo menghilang!" Lampo akhirnya bisa merangkai kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan sedari tadi. Tetapi, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan G maupun Alaude benar-benar tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Mereka hanya membelalakkan matanya sedikit, lalu melanjutkan gerakan mereka seakan Lampo tidak pernah mengatakan apapun didepan mereka.

G beranjak dan tempatnya dan Alaude hanya diam dan akan berjalan masuk kekamar Giotto.

"H-hei, kenapa kalian diam saja!" Lampo yang tidak tahu apapun hanya bisa diam melihat G yang semakin jauh. "G, Alaude!"

"Tsunayoshi... Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu..." Lampo bingung, ya ia bingung dengan nama yang dipanggil oleh Alaude dari arah kamar Giotto. Siapa Tsunayoshi? Dan hebat, bahkan orang itu bisa membuat Alaude mengambilkan makanan untuknya.

"T-Terima kasih Alaude-san..." Suara itu... Mustahil, ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali suara itu. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu dengan lebar dan menemukan semua guardian (tentu saja terkecuali G yang sudah pergi) dan juga dia...

Sosok itu, yang disinari oleh cahaya matahari...

Yang selama ini ia rindukan dan selalu ingin ia temui...

"P-Primo..." Mendengar suara laki-laki yang sekarang ini berusia sama dengannya, Tsuna menatapnya.

"A-ah aku..."

"Primo!" Lampo, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tsuna langsung berlari dan memeluknya tanpa sadar yang ada didepannya bukanlah orang yang ia cari.

"Ah..." Ugetsu yang baru saja terbangun mengucek matanya. Sepertinya hanya ia yang langsung sadar kalau yang ada didepannya ini bukanlah Giotto. "Ohaiyou... Decimo-sama..."

"O-Ohaiyou... Ugetsu-san..." Tsuna yang masih dalam pelukan Lampo mencoba untuk menatap Ugetsu. Lampo menyadari panggilan Ugetsu dan menatap laki-laki itu. Ia sadar, laki-laki itu bukan Giotto. Warna rambut dan juga mata serta usianya berbeda. Ia jauh lebih tua, mungkin 10 tahun dari Giotto.

"D-Decimo...?" Lampo melepaskan pelukannya dan Tsuna hanya mengangguk sedikit.

"Ada apa kalian ribut-ribut to the extreme...?" Knuckle membuka matanya dan merenggangkan tangannya keatas. "A-ah kau sudah sadar... Decimo..." Sedikit gugup, Knuckle melihat Tsuna.

"M-maaf... Sepertinya waktuku tidak tepat disini. Tetapi, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku... Namaku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, dan aku bukan Primo..." Tsuna melihat semua guardian yang ada disana kecuali Spade. "Aku adalah decimo Vongola... Yang datang dari masa depan..."

====Corridor to dining Room====

Tsuna berjalan bersama dengan guardian primo menuju keruang makanan. Dengan pemikiran bahwa tidak baik untuk makan dikamar, dan Tsuna juga tidak ingin memakan makanannya dikamar Giotto, akhirnya Alaude mengalah dengan sedikit deathglare kearah Tsuna dan lainnya.

Dan inilah ia sekarang, dikawal oleh semua guardian Primo kecuali G dan... Spade?

"A-ano..." Tsuna menatap Ugetsu yang berada dipaling dekat dengannya. "Dimana... Spade-san?"

"Spade-dono? Ia di..."

DHUAGH!

"Ah... Maaf, aku ingin menghancurkan lalat yang mengganggu..." Alaude yang berada disisi dinding yang hancur itu hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tidak perduli dengan semua guardian yang menatapnya dengan jawdrop begitu juga dengan anak buah yang lewat. Tsuna bersumpah kalau ia melihat Alaude sengaja menghancurkan dinding itu.

"Maaf Decimo-sama..." Ugetsu tersenyum tipis melihat Tsuna, dan suaranya sedikit berbisik. "Kumohon, jangan membicarakan Spade untuk sekarang ini..."

Aneh...

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan semua ini...

=====Dining Room Vongola Japan HQ=====

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan ruang makan di Vongola pada zaman Tsuna. Hanya saja, peralatannya yang lebih antik dan tentu saja lampunya juga. Ia melihat sekelilingnya sebelum masuk, dan ia melihat G yang hanya diam dan duduk disana tanpa menatapnya.

Lagi...

Tsuna hanya menghela nafas berat dan mengambil tempat duduk didepan G. Tidak berani untuk mengambil tempat duduk Vongola Primo yang berada disamping depannya.

"Decimo, ada apa?" Suara Knuckle membuyarkan lamunannya. Tetapi, memang apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa Knuckle menanyakan ada apa padanya?

"E-eh memang ada apa Knuckle-san?" Tanya Tsuna melihat sang sun guardian primo itu.

"Tempat dudukmu..." Alaude yang kini menjawab. "Kenapa kau duduk ditempat itu?"

"A-ah, apakah aku tidak boleh makan bersama dengan kalian...?" Tsuna sedikit tidak enak melihat mereka semua. Mungkin ia terlalu mengingatkan mereka akan sosok Primo.

"Bukan-bukan..." Ugetsu hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya. "Seharusnya kau duduk disana bukan?" Tunjuk Ugetsu kearah tempat duduk Primo.

"E-eh tetapi aku..."

"Sudahlah, jangan memaksakannya jika ia tidak mau duduk dikursinya..." G hanya mengatakan hal itu dengan nada datar, dan lagi-lagi tanpa melihat kearah Tsuna. Tsuna hanya sedikit terdiam.

"M-maaf Ugetsu-san..." Tsuna melihat Ugetsu yang ada dibelakangnya. "A-aku ingin duduk disini tidak apa-apa bukan...?" Tsuna sadar kalau yang ia duduki adalah tempat Ugetsu. Sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Tsuna, Ugetsu hanya tersenyum saja.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa Decimo-sama..." Jawabnya dan berjalan duduk disebelah Knuckle. Tsuna hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan melirik kearah G. Ia masih belum mau menatapnya.

=====G's Office=====

Asap putih mengepul diudara sekitar jendela ruangan itu. G, yang kembali keruangannya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang tertunda karena kematian Primo. Tetapi, sekarang ini ia hanya menghisap cerutu yang ada ditangannya sambil menatap kearah langit cerah saat itu.

"..." G masih memikirkan Tsuna yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Giotto. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menatap raut wajah yang mirip dengan sang boss yang baru saja meninggalkannya 4 hari untuk selama-lamanya itu. Tetapi, melihat raut wajah Tsuna dan senyuman pahitnya, seakan-akan ia melihat Giotto melakukan hal itu padanya. Seakan ia sedih karena kelakuan padanya.

"Primo..." G terus melihat kearah langit yang cerah kala itu. "Kenapa harus muncul orang yang mirip denganmu... Disaat aku sedang bersedih atas kematianmu..."

=====Corridor to G's Office=====

"Uh... Apakah aku harus menanyakan tentang kelakuan G-san padaku itu karena ia benci padaku ya..." Tsuna yang berjalan kearah kantor G sedikit tidak enak untuk menemuinya. "Tetapi, aku cemas karena ia bahkan-"

"Primo..." Tsuna terhenti mendengar suara G yang memanggil Giotto. Ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya terlebih dahulu. "Kenapa muncul seseorang yang mirip denganmu... Ketika aku sedang bersedih atas kematianmu..."

Tsuna sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata G. Ya, ia sadar kalau ia yang mati, pasti Gokudera akan berfikir seperti itu juga jika ada seseorang yang mirip dengannya. Ia hanya menghela nafas berat, memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya berbicara dengan G.

=====Vongola's Garden=====

Bunga sakura bermekaran ditaman Vongola. Giotto sangat menyukai sakura, makanya semua guardiannya memutuskan untuk memilih sakura untuk ditanam di taman Vongola. Semenjak Giotto meninggal, semua guardian sering pergi kemari hanya untuk mengenang sosok Giotto yang sering pergi ketempat ini.

Begitu juga dengan pria berambut merah dengan tatto dibagian pipi kirinya. Ia hanya menghisap cerutu dimulutnya sambil memandangi sakura yang ada disekitarnya. Sesekali ia menangkap kelopak berwarna pink yang jatuh tepat diatas tangannya.

_"Apakah kau tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaanmu merokok itu G?"_

Suara itu langsung membuatnya menoleh dan mencari asal suara itu. Berharap yang ada disana adalah Giotto meskipun itu mustahil. Giotto selalu melarangnya untuk merokok dengan alasan kalau itu bisa membuatnya cepat mati. Tetapi, pada kenyataannya Giottolah yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Ketika menoleh, ia tidak mendapati siapapun berdiri disana. Hanya angin yang berhembus meniupkan kelopak bunga sakura diatasnya.

"Tempat yang bagus..." Sekali lagi, G mencari asal suara itu. Ia menoleh kearah belakangnya dan menemukan sang Decimo berdiri sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

G langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Sawada Tsunayoshi sang Decimo. Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Tsuna yang berjalan dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau mirip dengannya..." Tsuna tertawa kecil sambil melihat G. G hanya melirik sedikit dan melihat kearah depan lagi. "Apakah kalian tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan merokok kalian?" Tsuna hanya tersenyum kecil dan melihat G. Tetapi, yang terjadi setelahnya benar-benar tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Tsuna.

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu!" G berdiri dan menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan marah. "Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah kau adalah Primo! Sudah cukup wajahmu yang mirip dengannya, tetapi kata-kata itu... Jangan ucapkan kata-kata yang sama dengan yang ia katakan!" Tsuna hanya bisa diam dan terkejut mendengar G. Seakan-akan ia melihat Gokudera yang sedang memarahinya.

"Sampai kapanpun kau bukan Giotto, bahkan kau seharusnya tidak ada! Kenapa kau malah muncul disaat seperti ini!"

DEG!

Tidak...

Ia tidak boleh menangis...

Setelah menjadi seorang boss Vongola, ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menangis. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa... Kata-kata itu terlalu kejam untuknya. Apalagi melihat wajah yang mirip dengan sahabatnya itu yang membentaknya. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Satu butir, dua butir air mata akhirnya membasahi pipi sag Decimo.

"Jadi itu..." Tsuna hanya tersenyum pahit. "Jadi itu alasan kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku, kau hanya menganggapku seperti sesosok hantu..." G hanya bisa diam sambil melihat Tsuna. "Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada disini... Aku bisa mengerti semua perasaanmu, karena dimasaku aku memiliki orang-orang yang aku sayangi..."

"..." G hanya memalingkan wajahnya tidak melihat Tsuna. "Baiklah, aku mengerti... Aku tidak akan lagi menampakkan diriku didepanmu... Kalau memang itu membuatmu bisa lebih tenang..." Tsuna langsung berlari menjauhi G yang hanya terkejut tetapi menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Ia memukul pohon sakura didepannya.

"Tch... Sial..."

=====Corridor=====

Alaude sedang membaca semua laporan yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan kenapa Tsuna bisa ada ditempat mereka. Semua ia lakukan karena ia benar-benar ingin membantu Tsuna kembali ke masanya.

BRUG!

"A-ah maaf..." Tsuna yang berlari menabrak Alaude. Suaranya yang bergetar membuat Alaude menyadari kalau sang Decimo sedang menangis. Dengan cepat, Alaude menarik dagu Tsuna dan melihat mata sembab Tsuna.

"Kenapa kau menangis..."

"A-ahaha... Tidak apa-apa Alaude-san..." Tsuna mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum walaupun tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya. "A-aku harus pergi..." Tsuna hanya melewati Alaude dan pergi begitu saja.

"..." Alaude terdiam melihat Tsuna. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja matanya tertuju pada sebuah surat yang terjatuh diatas lantai. "Apa ini..." Alaude membuka dan membaca surat itu. Ia terdiam, tidak mengatakan apapun juga.

"Decimo!" Alaude melihat G yang sedang berlari, raut wajahnya sangat cemas dan juga panik. Ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Tsuna, itu yang difikirkan. "Alaude kau melihat De-"

BRUGH!

Alaude mendorong dan menahan tubuh G kedinding yang ada disebelah mereka. Tatapannya garang dan juga dingin, seakan ingin membunuh G saat itu juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya..."

"Ap- apa maksudmu!" G terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Alaude. "..." Alaude diam menunggu G menjawabnya. "Tch, aku hanya sedang emosi..."

"..." Alaude terdiam dan melepaskan tangannya. "Tidak ada waktu lagi... Anak itu, sebelum kemari sudah merencanakan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri... Sekarang ini ia tidak akan mungkin takut mati..."

"Apa maksudmu...?"

=====Giotto's Room=====

"..." Tsuna hanya bisa diam dan melihat pil dan juga cincin Vongolanya. Entahlah, sejak kapan semenjak Inheritance ia tidak pernah lagi menyesal menjadi seorang boss seperti sekarang. Ia memakai dasi yang ada dilemari Giotto begitu juga dengan Jubahnya. "Mungkin lebih baik aku meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang..."

Tsuna mencoba untuk mencari foto dan juga surat yang seharusnya ada dikantong celana dan jubanya. Tetapi, tidak ada. Ia mencoba mencari disemua tempat, tetapi tidak ada.

"Kemana-"

"Decimo, buka pintunya!" Suara G terdengar bersamaan dengan gedoran pintu ruangan. Tsuna terlihat panik dan akan mencari jubah dan juga sarung tangannya.

DUAK!

Ia tidak sadar, seseorang memukulnya dari belakang. Kesadarannya perlahan menurun dan tidak sempat untuk melihat orang yang menyerangnya.

"S, sial..."

BRUGH!

===In Behind The Door===

"Ia tidak menjawab..." G mencoba untuk membuka pintu tetapi terkunci.

"Ada apa G?" Ugetsu, Knuckle, dan juga Lampo mendekati Alaude dan juga G.

"Aku harus berbicara dengan Decimo..."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ia..."

BRUGH!

Suara sesuatu terjatuh itu mengagetkan mereka semua. Seakan-akan ada benda besar terjatuh didalam kamar. G masih mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Sial...!"

"Minggir..." Alaude menarik G untuk mundur. Dalam sekejap, Alaude menendang pintu itu hingga terbuka. Tetapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya angin sore yang berhembus memasuki ruangan itu, meniup kertas-kertas yang ada disana.

"Sial..." G mencoba untuk melihat kebawah. Seseorang berjubah hitam terlihat membawa pergi tubuh Tsuna. "Kau... Tunggu!" G langsung memanjat bingkai jendela itu dan mencoba mengejar laki-laki itu.

"..." Alaude hanya diam dan berjalan kedalam kamar itu. Mencoba untuk mencari bukti yang bisa membantu mengetahui siapa yang menculik Tsuna.

"...ini..." Alaude melihat kearah cincin vongola dan juga sepucuk surat.

_'Jika memang aku tidak bisa kembali... Dan aku hanya bisa membuatmu sedih, lebih baik aku tidak disini... Aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu selamanya...'_

===To be Continue===

Aih, kenapa tidak spade? Tanya kenapa? #disepak

Kan udah dibilang di chap sebelumnya, Spade bakal ada ntar mungkin habis Chap. G want to meet him selesai atau setelah Chap. Ugetsu want to meet him :) sekarang ini, mungkin bisa dibilang chapter tentang perasaan para Guardian ngeliat Tsuna yang mirip sama Giotto ^^

Ah, ternyata banyak yang milih 1827 ya xD berarti ga ada masalah sama A27 dulu kan? XD

Jawab pertanyaan :

_Halcalilove12 : __'Lampo was the son of Lord of the Land' _itu dari Reborn wiki o_o apa gw salah ngartiinnya ya? Iya, ini Tsuna dengan kata lain kira-kira lebih muda 10 tahun dari Giotto yang udah mati x3

Thanks's for all review! xD


	7. Ch 7, G want to meet him finale

"_Apakah... Kau benar-benar mau melakukan ini Tsuna-san?" Laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai Irie Shouichi itu hanya menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan tak percaya._

_"Aku tahu ini gila..." Tsuna hanya tersenyum, hanya bisa menunjukkan senyuman sedih itu. "Tetapi, hanya ini harapanku satu-satunya... Walaupun mungkin waktu akan membenciku, walaupun semua orang akan membenciku, aku hanya ingin melihat mereka selamat..."_

_"Dan aku yakin, diriku dimasa 10 tahun yang lalu pasti bisa mengatasi semua masalah ini..."_

"Ugh..." Tsuna tidak ingat dengan semua yang terjadi sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri. Tetapi, ketika ia membuka mata ia merasakan sakit dikepala belakangnya yang membuatnya langsung mengingat seseorang yang menyerangnya dari belakang hingga ia pingsan. "Ini di-" ia mencoba untuk bergerak tetapi tidak bisa, tangannya diikat kebelakang ketika itu.

"Kau sudah terbangun?" Seseorang yang berada didalam kegelapan itu hanya menatap Tsuna dengan mata birunya. Ia berjalan dan mencoba untuk mendekati Tsuna. Membiarkan cahaya yang masuk itu menerangi rambut hitam dan tatto biru yang ada dilehernya. Tsuna memang tidak mengenalinya, tetapi ia tahu seseorang yang mirip dengan orang itu.

"D-dino-san...?"

**Title :** Want to Meet You Again

**Rated :** K+

**Genre :** Angst/Friendship

**Main Pairing :** All Primo Guardian x TYL 27

**Major Pairing :** All Primo Guardian x Giotto

**Disclaimed** : Want to Meet you Again © Me

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, Character Death, OOC, slight AG

Chapter 7, G want to meet him (Finale)

**'Kau tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun disini. Bahkan, sepertinya waktupun membencimu.'**

**~Unknown**

==Vongola HQ (Future Time)==

Markas Vongola sedang gempar, sang decimo Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi menghilang selama 3 hari setelah asap misterius mengepungnya ketika pertempuran dengan Millefiore. Dan sampai sekarang para guardian masih mencari keberadaan sang Don Vongola. Dibantu oleh beberapa keluarga mafia yang dekat dengan Vongola, mereka mencarinya dengan diam-diam agar Millefiore tidak mengetahui berita menghilangnya sang Decimo.

Begitu juga dengan Cavallone, sang don Cavallone, Dino Cavallone langsung menuju ke Markas Vongola dan menemui semua guardian Vongola.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Ada kabar dari Tsuna?" Dino menemui Hibari yang sedang berada dirumahnya tepatnya didepan gerbang masuk markas Vongola.

"Tidak ada..." Hibari hanya menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Ia mencoba untuk menunggu kabar dari Kusakabe yang ia suruh mencari informasi tentang asap misterius itu. "Sedang apa kau disini Haneuma...?"

"Tentu saja untuk mencari tahu tentang keadaan Tsuna?" Hibari hanya mengangguk dan mereka tidak berbicara apapun lagi.

...

"Haneuma..." Hibari memecahkan keheningan ditempat itu. Dino menatap kearah Hibari dan melihat mata laki-laki itu. "Aku menyelidiki sesuatu ketika pertama kalinya aku masuk kekelompok ini..."

"Hm? Menyelidiki apa Kyouya?"

"Aku menyelidiki hubungan antara Primo Cavallone dengan Primo Vongola..." Hibari tidak melihat kearah Dino yang sekarang terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. "Bayi itu yang menyuruhku melakukan ini..."

"Jadi... Kau sudah tahu tentang itu?"

==Vongola HQ (Past Time)==

"Sial..." G memukul pelan dinding yang ada disampingnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya disana. "Kenapa disaat seperti ini mereka malah muncul? !"

"Sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Lampo yang juga melihat kearah G dan juga lainnya yang hanya diam memikirkan jalan keluar.

"Walaupun ia bukan Primo..." Ugetsu yang duduk dikursi yang ada diruangan itu hanya memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan. "Ia juga adalah pemimpin Vongola masa depan... Kita harus menyelamatkannya..."

"Tetapi bagaimana?" Knuckle melihat kearah Ugetsu sambil menanyakan hal itu. Ugetsu hanya diam dan melihat kearah G yang sempat mengejar penculik itu.

"Aku tidak melihatnya..." G hanya menyenderkan kepalanya didinding dan melihat keatas. Semuanya terlihat kecewa dengan itu. "Tetapi, aku melihat sesuatu yang meyakinkanku siapa yang menculiknya..."

"Apa itu?"

"Tato api biru..." G hanya menatap semuanya dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam. Semuanya menyadari itu, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Maksudmu..." Lampo menatap G dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kelompok mereka yang melakukannya?" Lampo melihat Alaude yang sekarang hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Begitulah, mereka yang menjebak kita ditempat dimana Primo meninggal..." G melihat kearah jendela luar dan menatap langit. "Kelompok Cavallone..."

===Unknown Place (Past Time)===

"..." Laki-laki berambut hitam sedikit panjang dengan mata berwarna biru begitu juga dengan tato api biru yang ada dilehernya itu hanya menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan datar.

"Kenapa..."

"Ahahaha..." Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa pelan. Ia mendekati Tsuna yang masih dalam keadaan Shock. Masih tersenyum, ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. "Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini..."

"B-begitulah..." Tsuna hanya bisa diam melihat laki-laki yang mirip dengan Dino itu. Ia berusaha untuk tenang dan melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Rumah yang sangat indah dan juga sangat luas. Sama seperti markas Vongola. "K-kenapa kau menculikku?"

"Itu karena..." Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mendekati Tsuna lagi. "Aku gagal membunuhmu pada saat kami menjebakmu Primo..." Jawabnya berbisik kearah Tsuna. Tsuna hanya bisa terkejut dan melihat kearah laki-laki itu.

"Maksudmu...?" Tsuna masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan berpura-pura Primo, permusuhan kita semenjak awal kita bertemu tidak akan mungkin bisa menghilang..." Masih tetap tersenyum, itu malah membuat Tsuna bergidik ngeri dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau..." Tsuna mencoba untuk membocorkan rahasia kalau ia bukan primo tetapi tidak jadi sampai ia menemukan kesempatan yang tepat. "Apakah keluarga Cavallone sangat membenci Vongola hingga ingin membunuhku?"

"Kau bercanda?" Tatapan laki-laki itu berubah menjadi tatapan meremehkan. Itu membuat Tsuna takut karena ia memikirkan jika Dino melakukan itu dengannya. "Aku sangat membencimu, aku benci kelompokmu... Dan aku sangat mengharapkan kematianmu..."

"A-apa...?" Tsuna tidak bias mengatakan apapun lagi ketika laki-laki itu mengatakan hal itu. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saja. "Jika..." Tsuna tetap menundukkan kepalanya dan berbicara dengan pelan. "Jika yang ada didepanmu ini... Bukan primo, apakah kau tidak membenciku?"

"...tetapi kau berada dimarkas Vongola... Walaupun kau bukan pemimpin mereka, kau adalah seseorang dari kelompok yang sudah menghancurkan keluargaku..." Laki-laki itu menatap dingin Tsuna. Tetapi, Tsuna bisa merasakan kesedihan yang terpancar dimatanya.

"Keluargamu...?"

"Vongola membunuh semua adik dan juga saudara-saudaraku..." Tsuna langsung terdiam melihat laki-laki yang ada didepannya. "Dan kau, primo Vongola yang menjadi orang yang bertanggungjawab atas semua ini!"

"Tidak mungkin..."

===Hibari's House (Future Time)===

"Alfonso Cavallone..." Dino yang berada diberanda Hibari hanya duduk disamping cloud guardian vongola itu. "Dia adalah primo Cavallone, dan juga pendiri dari kelompok Cavallone. Saat pertama kali berdiri, hubungan antara kelompok Cavallone dan juga Vongola sangat tidak baik..."

...

Suasana hening, tidak ada satupun yang bertanya maupun melanjutkan cerita itu. Dino hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Bahkan, pernah diceritakan jika Primo Vongola hampir tewas setelah dijebak olehnya. Untungnya ia bisa selamat karena dilindungi oleh semua guardiannya..."

"Tanggal berapa penyerangan itu terjadi?" Hibari mencoba untuk memikirkan kemungkinan dimana Tsuna sekarang.

"Bulan... Juni, ada apa Kyouya?"

"Vongola primo meninggal saat itu..." Hibari yang sudah membaca semua literatur dan juga dokumen mengenai Vongola itu yakin tentang apa yang ia ingat. "Tidak mungkin ia selamat jika memang penyerangan itu berlangsung pada saat setelah itu..."

"Tetapi, Cavallone Primo pernah menculik Vongola Primo setelah kejadian itu..."

...

Hibari dan Dino sama-sama berpandangan. Memikirkan satu hal yang sama tetapi masih ragu dengan apa yang mereka fikirkan.

"Tidak Kyouya..." Dino hanya tertawa garing dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu mustahil, bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?"

"Dulu aku pernah terkirim kemasa ini, dan tidak aneh jika Herbivore itu terkirim kemasa primo bukan...?" Hibari hanya menutup matanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah markas. "Sebaiknya, aku memberitahukan ini pada herbivore-herbivore itu..."

"Tunggu Kyouya!"

===Vongola Base (Past Time)===

"Kenapa kita tidak melakukan apapun!" Lampo yang sedang berdiri didepan semua guardian Vongola yang hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun hanya menatap mereka dengan sedikit kesal. "Kalau kita tidak menyelamatkan dia-"

"Lampo...!" G tidak menatap Lampo tetapi terdengar sedikit membentak Lampo. "Kau menatapnya sebagai primo bukan...? Kalau kau seperti itu, kau tidak akan mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya..."

"Ada apa dengan kalian!" Lampo yang biasanya penakut dan juga tidak bisa membantu, sekarang hanya bisa membentak mereka dan melihat mereka dengan tatapan kesal. "Aku memang belum bisa menerima kematian Primo, tetapi apa kalian fikir Primo akan senang melihat kita seperti ini! Kau memang menyebalkan, egois, dan keras kepala G! Tetapi, bukankah kau selalu melindungi kami, bahkan jika dia bukan primo!"

"..." G yang biasanya akan marah jika dikatakan oleh Lampo seperti itu hanya diam dan tidak menjawab apapun.

"Kalian bodoh! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi!" Lampo hanya berlari keluar meninggalkan mereka sendirian.

"...ia benar G... Kalau kita terus seperti ini, kita akan menyesal seperti pada saat primo meninggal..." Ugetsu mencoba untuk menenangkan suasana yang tegang itu. Hanya ada dia, G, dan juga Knuckle yang tersisa. "Tunggu, dimana Alaude?"

===Cavallone's Base (Past)===

Tsuna hanya diam tidak bergerak, walaupun beberapa luka didapatkannya dari anak buah Cavallone ia seakan tidak merasakan sakit itu. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan luka, dan tentu saja dengan luka bakar yang masih ada dipunggungnya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Alfonso hanya bisa menatap Tsuna dengan dingin, masih mengira kalau ia adalah primo vongola, Giotto.

"..." Tsuna menutup matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau menatap laki-laki yang ada didepannya. Ia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan jika orang yang mirip dengan Dino itu membencinya, membenci Vongola dan semuanya.

"...aku..." Tsuna berbicara sangat pelan hingga nyaris tidak terdengar. "Aku mengenal seseorang yang mirip denganmu... Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri..." Ia hanya tersenyum sedih dan menatap kearah yang berlawanan. "Walaupun aku bisa, aku tidak akan mampu melukaimu..."

Terlihat terkejut, laki-laki itu langsung menampar Tsuna dengan keras. Tatapannya sangat marah dan juga kesal. Ia menodongkan pistol kearah Tsuna dan akan menembaknya.

"Aku tidak suka dikasihani orang seperti kalian..."

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu..." Tsuna menatap Alfonso dengan tatapan sedih. "Aku tahu, kau sangat kuat... Tetapi, aku hanya tidak ingin melukaimu sekarang. Bahkan, walaupun kau membunuhku sekalipun..."

"Kalau memang begitu..." Alfonso menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan akan menembak Tsuna. "Matilah..."

Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Ia benar-benar merasa waktu dan nyawa mempermainkannya. Ia hanya berharap bisa kembali kemasanya, dan mencoba untuk melakukan apa yang harusnya ia lakukan sekarang.

"Apa yang kau laku- UAGH!" Suara ribut langsung menarik perhatian Tsuna dan juga Alfonso. Mereka menatap kearah satu-satunya pintu yang ada dikamar itu. Seseorang menendangnya dan membuatnya jatuh.

"..." Alaude hanya diam menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan dingin. Menatap Tsuna lalu Alfonso.

"Alaude-san..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa..." Alaude dengan santainya menghampiri Tsuna dan tidak menghiraukan Alfonso yang ada didekatnya. Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan menatap Alaude dengan tatapan sedih. Alaude melihat luka-luka yang ada diseluruh tubuh Tsuna. Ia menatap Al seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu..." Alfonso hanya bisa menatap Alaude dengan tatapan datar. "Kenapa kau malah ikut dengannya..."

"Aku adalah guardiannya... Aku sudah bukan lagi muridmu..." Alaude hanya bisa mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya dan mengacungkannya kekepala Alfonso. "Jangan harap, aku tidak bisa membunuhmu meskipun kau adalah mantan guruku..."

Tsuna hanya bisa menatap Alaude dan juga Alfonso. Ia menyadari, tatapan mereka sama seperti Hibari dan Dino. Ia tidak ingin mereka berada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"A-Alaude-san!" Tsuna mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya. "Hentikan... Kumohon..." Tsuna hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya pada saat ia menyadari kalau bahkan sekarang ia tidak bisa melepaskan ikatannya itu.

"Cukup bawa aku keluar..." Tsuna tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang keluar. "Kumohon... Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini..."

Alaude menatap Tsuna yang sudah sangat tertekan itu. Ia menurunkan pistolnya dan mendekati Tsuna. Melepaskan tangannya, dan menggendong Tsuna.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi... Tenang saja." Alaude berjalan dan melewati Al yang terdiam melihat kearah Alaude.

"Alaude, kau tidak bisa!" Al mengacungkan senjatanya dan akan menembak Alaude. Tetapi Alaude sudah terlebih dahulu menembaknya dan tepat mengenai tangannya.

"Kalau kau memang masih terikat dengan masa lalu kita..." Alaude melirik sedikit kearah Al. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku... Al..."

===Vongola HQ (Future Time)===

"Tidak mungkin..." Gokudera mencoba untuk mencerna semua yang dikatakan oleh Hibari. "Bagaimana mungkin Juudaime terkirim kemasa 100 tahun yang lalu!"

"Jangan berisik Herbivore..." Hibari hanya mendeathglare Gokudera yang terlihat panik itu. "Ini masih kemungkinan terburuk..."

"Tetapi bagaimana bisa Hibari..." Yamamoto yang tertawa kecil mendengarnya hanya bisa menyilangkan tangannya saja. "Reborn-san sudah tidak ada bukan..?"

"..." Semuanya hanya diam dan memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yamamoto. Memang benar, beberapa bulan sebelum Tsuna menghilang Reborn meninggal karena serangan Byakuran.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang..."

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu..." Hibari menyenderkan badannya kedinding dan menundukkan kepalanya.

...

"Oh iya Haneuma..." Hibari menoleh kearah Dino yang ada dibelakangnya. "Apa yang terjadi setelah Primo Cavallone menculiknya?"

"Entahlah, tidak ada catatan yang menjelaskan dengan pasti tentang ini..." Dino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang bisa menjadi petunjuk.

===G's Office===

"..." G diam, tidak mengatakan apapun dan juga tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berada. Ia memikirkan hal yang dikatakan oleh Lampo, dan hanya menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

_"Kau memang egois, keras kepala, dan menyebalkan G, tetapi kau selalu menolong dan melindungi kami meskipun ia bukan Primo!"_

"..." G menatap langit biru cerah dan juga beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan. Apa yang dikatakan lampo memang benar, ia memang egois, keras kepala, dan menyebalkan. Dulu, primo mengatakan apa yang menjadi arti dari storm guardian itu.

===Flash Back===

"Sebenarnya apa arti dari storm guardian itu?" G yang duduk disebelah Giotto, menatap kearah sakura yang beterbangan itu hanya menghisap rokok yang ada ditangannya itu.

"Hm?" Giotto menatap sahabat kecilnya itu. "Badai... Badai itu menghancurkan apapun yang ada disekelilingnya. Baik itu yang baik, ataupun yang buruk..."

"Heh... Berarti cocok dengan sifatku ya?"

"Menurutku, sebenarnya Storm tidak terlalu cocok denganmu..." Giotto tersenyum kearah temannya yang sekarang tidak mengatakan apapun juga. "Kau memang menghancurkan semua yang menghalangi... Tetapi, bukankah kau menghancurkan mereka karena kau ingin melindungi sesuatu yang penting?"

"Sesuatu yang penting?"

"Teman-temanmu... Keluargamu... Dan dirimu sendiri..." Giotto menatap kearah langit. "Kau yang bersemangat, kau yang selalu berapi-api, dan juga selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik serta selalu berusaha untuk melindungiku dan juga yang lainnya... Aku menyukaimu yang seperti itu." Giotto hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan hal itu tanpa ada maksud apapun juga. Tetapi, karena kata-kata sang primo sekaligus sahabatnya itu sekarang ini dapat dipastikan wajah G memerah.

"Ada apa G?"

"Kalau memang itu adalah yang kau sukai dariku..." G hanya menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum. "Aku akan terus seperti itu sampai kapanpun..."

"Kau berjanji...?" Giotto menatap G dengan tatapan senang. "Apapun yang terjadi, meskipun aku tidak ada disampingmu lagi...?"

"Ya... Aku berjanji..."

===G's Office===

"Sial..." G mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul meja yang ada didepannya. Ia berdiri dan tersenyum pahit. "Kenapa aku bisa melupakan janjiku..."

"Ini semua karena kematianmu yang secara tiba-tiba dengan cara yang bodoh primo..." G hanya mendengus kecil dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Tentu saja menuju ketempat Tsuna diculik, dan ia tahu dimana.

===Vongola's Base (Past)===

Tsuna yang dibawa oleh Alaude hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu Alaude. Ia tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya, tetapi dari tubuhnya yang bergetar, Alaude tahu ia sedang menangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa...?"

"Maafkan aku..." Tsuna hanya berbisik sangat pelan, nyaris tidak didengar Alaude. "...maaf..."

"..." Alaude menatap punggung Tsuna dan hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Tenanglah... Kau tidak salah apa-apa..."

"Decimo!" Suara itu membuat Alaude menoleh kearah depan. Laki-laki berambut merah dan memiliki tatto itu menghampiri mereka. "Kau tidak apa-apa...?"

"..." Tsuna menatap G yang tampak sangat menghawatirkannya. "M-Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat kalian sedih... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat kalian membenciku..." Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya, tidak menatap mereka semua.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku ada disini... Aku ingin menghilang dari hadapan kalian, jika memang aku membuat kalian sedih... Tetapi, aku tidak tahu..."

"...Decimo..." G menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan sedih. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak seharusnya membenci Tsuna hanya karena ia bukan Giotto. Hanya karena ia mirip dengan Giotto.

"Maafkan... Aku..." Suara Tsuna terdengar bertambah lemah dan juga tidak bertenaga. Sampai pada akhirnya, suaranya tidak terdengar.

"Tsunayoshi...?" Alaude melihat kearah Tsuna yang ia gendong dengan gaya bridal style itu. Darah disebagian luka yang dideritanya semakin parah. Wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah dan panas.

"Apa-apaan luka ini-!"

"Sepertinya ia disiksa oleh orang-orang kelompok Cavallone itu..." Alaude hanya bisa menatap Tsuna dengan dingin. "Sebaiknya kita membawanya kedalam markas..."

===In a Dream===

_"...Tsunayoshi..." Suara itu terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Tsuna. Ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya, dan menemukan sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh padang bunga. Ia benar-benar terkejut melihat semua itu. Ia mencoba untuk mencari orang yang memanggilnya._

_"...Siapa..." Tsuna mendapatkan sosok yang memanggilnya itu. Sosok yang mirip dengannya, memiliki warna mata dan rambut secerah matahari. Senyuman lembutnya masih memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. "...Primo..."_

_"Akhirnya aku bisa berbicara denganmu..." Giotto hanya tersenyum dan mendekati Tsuna._

_"Kenapa aku ada disana... Kenapa aku ada dimasamu...? Dan kenapa pada saat kau meninggal..." Tsuna menatap Giotto dengan tatapan nanar. "Aku tidak bisa... Semua guardianmu membenciku, lalu kenyataan jika Cavallone adalah musuh Vongola... Aku tidak bisa menerimanya secara langsung!"_

_"..." Giotto menatap Tsuna yang hanya memandangi bawah tidak menatapnya. "Maafkan aku Tsunayoshi... Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain... Aku tidak bisa menemui mereka, jiwaku tidak bisa tenang..."_

_"...kenapa..."_

_"Aku selalu mencoba untuk berbicara pada mereka... Jiwaku tidak tenang karena mereka tidak bisa menerima kepergianku... Tetapi, mereka tidak bisa melihat atau mendengarku walaupun aku menggunakan kekuatanku..." Giotto menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan sedih. "Karena mereka, belum bisa menerima kalau aku sudah tidak ada lagi disamping mereka..."_

_"..." Tsuna menatap mata Giotto yang memancarkan kesedihan itu. Ia bisa merasakannya, ia bisa merasakan kesedihan Giotto. "Lalu, apa yang bisa kulakukan..."_

_"Kau mau membantuku...?" Tsuna hanya mengangguk. Giotto tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Tsuna. "Aku yang membawamu kemari... Aku ingin kau membantuku, kembalikan mereka seperti dulu..."_

_"Bagaimana caranya?"_

_"Kau tahu... Kau sudah melakukannya Tsunayoshi..." Giotto tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Tsuna. "Aku yakin... Kau akan bisa melakukannya..."_

===Vongola's Base (Past Time)===

Tsuna sudah diobati, luka-luka lama maupun baru sudah ditutup oleh perban. Tentu saja Knuckle masih belum bisa memakai kekuatannya karena trauma yang ia dapatkan ketika tidak bisa menyembuhkan Giotto.

"Hn..." Tsuna mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, dan sama seperti waktu itu. G berada disampingnya, sambil memegangi tangannya. Walaupun sekarang, tidak ada guardian lainnya. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit dan duduk sambil menatap G. "Sekarang... Apa yang harus kulakukan...?"

"Hm..." Sepertinya gerakan Tsuna membuat G terbangun. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Tsuna. "Decimo..."

"M-maaf membangunkanmu G-san..." Tsuna melepaskan tangannya dan sedikit mundur, sebisa mungkin tidak membuat G memarahinya lagi. "I-ini dimana...?" Tsuna baru menyadari kalau ini bukanlah kamar Giotto.

"Ini kamarku..."

"E-eh?" Tsuna terkejut mendengarnya. "K-kalau begitu sebaiknya aku-" Tsuna akan bangkit dan keluar dari kamar ketika G menundukkan kepalanya didepan Tsuna. "G-G-san...?"

"...Maafkan aku..." G tetap menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak bergerak dari sana. "Aku sudah jahat padamu... Seharusnya aku tidak membencimu... Hanya karena kau muncul ketika primo meninggal, dan wajahmu yang mirip dengannya... Aku tidak semestinya membencimu..."

Tsuna sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Tetapi, tatapannya melembut dan ia tersenyum kearah G. Memeluknya dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku kenal dengan orang yang mirip denganmu... Orang yang bersemangat, dan selalu ingin melindungi semuanya... Memang sifatnya sedikit menyebalkan, tetapi... Ialah yang paling terpukul ketika aku terluka..." G terkejut ketika Tsuna memeluknya. Tetapi, ia juga heran dengan laki-laki yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna itu. "Entah bagaimana rasanya jika dibenci olehnya..." Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Aku tahu kau ingin bertemu dengannya... Kau boleh menganggapku sebagai orang asing, ataupun pengganti Primo..." Ia mempererat pelukannya dan mencoba untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya. "Tetapi kumohon... Jangan membenciku... Karena, itu seakan ia yang membenciku... Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya..."

"Maaf..." G hanya bisa terdiam mencoba untuk membalas pelukannya. "Maafkan aku Decimo... Aku tidak pernah membencimu..."

"Yang aku inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengannya... Walaupun hanya sebentar saja..." Tanpa G dan Tsuna sadari, seseorang berdiri didekat mereka. Sosok yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun, sosok yang seharusnya sudah hilang dari hadapan mereka. Ia hanya tersenyum menatap mereka berdua.

_"Akupun... Juga ingin bersamamu lagi... G..."_

===TbC===

Ada yang menduga kalau yang nyulik dari kelompok Cavallone? *evil smirk*

Entah kenapa gw mau bikin sekarang primo Cavallone itu musuhnya primo Vongola. Tapi tenang aja, ini akhir-akhirnya tetep temenan kok ;)

Yah...

Silahkan lihat jawaban pertanyaan kalian :)

_Halcalilove12 : __**kejawab kan :) itu adalah Kelompok Cavallone~**_

_Crepe : __**kejawab juga~**_

_Nesia eg Yufa : __**kejawab juga~ & angstnya kerasa sampe segitunya ya? ' 'a**_

_Nakyo Hibasawa : __**disini Tsuna umur 26, Giotto 36 ' 'a dan yang nyerang bukan spade xD *belum***_

_Rui Arisawa : __**sabar mbak xD mungkin lagi error tadi xD skarang bisa kan x3**_


End file.
